


From Dusk Till Dawn

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 他们一路从黎明走向黄昏，通过一次次死亡来进入更早的过往。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 比较早的一篇历史向的文，总之就是浅浅叙述了露普二人共同经历的一些事情，主要还是情感为主。

基尔伯特来敲门的时候伊万正趴在办公桌上小睡。他午饭过后处理了一些文件，大概是与今日特别暖和的天气有关，他只签完了很小的一摞文件便犯了困，他搁下笔舒展了一下自己的筋骨，顺便再揉揉自己的脖子，接着就趴在桌子上睡了过去。基尔伯特站在门外静静等候着能有个人来给他开门，他没有听到办公室里面伊万的声音，任何声音都没有，他又敲了一次，依旧是有礼貌的三下，他又静候了将近有五分钟之久，最后他自己推门进去，低头走进去，在抬头的那一瞬间知道为什么伊万没有冲着门喊“进来”。他走近前去看熟睡中的伊万，在睡梦中他依旧紧皱着眉，看样子不像是在做一个非常美好的梦。他在梦里有遇到什么特别吓人或者烦愁的事情吗？基尔伯特不禁这么想，他又自己观察了一会儿伊万，对方的睫毛用非常微小的频率颤抖着，他还看到伊万脸上有一层细小的绒毛，就像婴幼儿一般可爱，他在睡梦中才会恢复他的天性，纯真的本性。基尔伯特不舍得挪开他的视线，他用满怀爱意与关心的眼神注视着他私底下的恋人，他是多么英俊，他一想到这里心里就如同飞进了千万只蝴蝶，一齐扑闪着它们的翅膀。基尔伯特只有在这个时候才能流露一些自己对于伊万的情感，只有在两人相处的时候他才可以不顾别人的眼光来做这些事情。他摸了摸伊万的头，然后直起身来把带来的文件放在伊万的办公桌上，他脱下自己的外套盖在伊万的身上，随后转身离开，轻轻关上了门。

他在走出房间的时候看到了等候在门外的托里斯，对方见到自己之后并没有多大的反应，基尔伯特摇摇头，示意伊万现在需要足够的睡眠，托里斯抿着唇不说话，他把相应的东西交给基尔伯特之后就调头离开了。基尔伯特耸了下肩，他知道他们几乎所有人都不待见他，他现在甚至都沦落到只能安静地与伊万的小妹妹在一起坐一整个下午，他和娜塔莉亚之间通常都是相对无言，其实基尔伯特反而是喜欢这种相处模式的，娜塔莉亚并不会像其他人那般聒噪，而面对基尔伯特的时候她反而不像对着其他人那样神经质，可能也是与基尔伯特自身有关。他有时会在与对方一起享用下午茶的时候细想他们之间的这种相处模式，基尔伯特回想自己的种种表现，的确也不是一个善类的样子。他还知道一些私底下人们流传的话语，说他为虎作伥，他曾有一次路过某几个小国家的办公室门口，在他刚从伊万那儿回来之后，他听到他们在议论他，于是他便躲在墙边听了两句，尽是些难听的话语，基尔伯特笑笑然后走开，他在嗤笑那些人并不懂得在此处的生存之道，这就是他们为何一直在那里辛劳工作却没有任何成效的原因。他故意用他的军靴踏出响亮的步子，这样子足以证明他的存在，他不畏惧流言，他也不在乎其他人的眼光。这也是为什么他反而更能与伊万的家人相处的原因——他们说不定都有一种相近的性格，一种对于外界评价毫不在意的性格，所以基尔伯特在这里其实过得十分不错。他懂得活下来才是最为重要的，比起所有东西都更加重要，他想他的那些朋友们应该并不了解他的这点心思，甚至连他的弟弟都不可能知道，所有人都以为他愿意舍弃生命来保留他自己的骄傲，但是基尔伯特并不，他的那些骄傲与自信全部建立在“生”的基础之上，他十分清楚性命的重要性，一时的屈辱算不得什么，荣耀也好、成就也罢，那都是些还能再重新拥有的东西，唯有自己的性命才是最为珍贵的。

基尔伯特没有回去自己的办公室，他看了看时间，到院子里去擦了擦那张小桌子，然后他去厨房泡茶，特意拿了三个杯子，他想说不定等一会儿伊万醒来会想要加入他与娜塔莉亚的例行午后茶会。他在给伊万的文件上面放了一张纸条，写着他邀请他来喝茶，按照他之前的经验来看伊万应该很快就会醒过来，他通常会先去盥洗室冲一把脸来驱除困意，然后才会重新回到办公室。他应该会看见那张纸条，基尔伯特有些兴奋地这么想，这会是他第一次与这两人坐在一起喝茶，他很好奇在娜塔莉亚不发疯的状态下他们兄妹二人是如何的一个相处模式。他把茶叶放进壶中，冲上热水，然后他从冰箱里拿出果酱和蜂蜜，再顺手从料理台上拿走了昨天做的饼干，等他收拾完东西一并拿去院子的时候娜塔莉亚已经坐在一张椅子上看书。基尔伯特把东西端过去，把茶盘放在桌子中央，拿了一个杯子给娜塔莉亚，他替她倒上茶并贴心地拧开果酱罐的盖子。娜塔莉亚舀了勺果酱放进茶中，她用小巧的银勺子搅拌了一下，在她给她的下午茶调味的时候伊万从楼上走下来，他显然还有些迷茫，疑惑地站在院子门口看着基尔伯特他们，基尔伯特抬头看到了他，放下手中的书伸出手朝伊万招呼了两下。伊万慢慢走过去，他看到娜塔莉亚此时也抬起了头看向自己，他打了个哆嗦，急忙扭过头去朝基尔伯特投去寻求救助的眼神，基尔伯特没有理睬他，拍了拍他身边的椅子示意他过来坐。娜塔莉亚并没有流露出太多的情感，她只是非常平静地看着他的哥哥，眼中带有迷恋但绝不是她在人前所表现出的那种样子，她直盯到伊万战战兢兢地入座，而后她收回她的视线，重新放回手中的书上。

“加一勺果酱、一勺蜂蜜？”基尔伯特一边给伊万倒茶一边这么问，他知道伊万会点头，因为那是对方最为偏好的口感，树莓果酱加上高级蜂蜜，在这个家中都是被仔细收起来的东西，也只有他们几个才能享用到。特权阶层，基尔伯特在心中自嘲般地笑笑，他为了获得在这里的特权花了多少心思，他谨小慎微地行事、摸清伊万的底线，一步一步将自己的势力渗透进去，再一点点慢慢站起来，他必须比别人要更加出色，这样才能让伊万的视线看向自己，这样他才有可能在这里尽量满足自己的种种需求。

他把茶杯往伊万的方向推了推，伊万的茶都是基尔伯特亲自泡的，基尔伯特并不十分信任其他人，就像他有时会突然之间觉得那些人会在给他或者伊万的咖啡里加一点毒药一样。基尔伯特有些疑心病，这也是他常年生活在战争状态下的一个毛病，就像他一直浅眠，许多声响都逃不过他的耳朵，他甚至都有些神经衰弱，整宿都睡不好，就算伊万把他抱在怀里的时候他都没有办法真正地安然入眠。他曾幻想过自己被人刺死在睡梦之中，他看过太多了，而伊万的这些在夜晚需要抱住他的举动其实也是一种他缺乏安全感的象征，在他足够漫长的生命之中他也见过足够多的尔虞我诈与宫廷斗争。在第一个晚上伊万的手臂搭上基尔伯特的腰的时候他着实被吓了一跳，基尔伯特本能是抗拒一切对于他的亲密接触，哪怕是再亲近的人他都会有一些不适，但是那一天他忍住浑身上下的不舒服，转过身去拥抱住了伊万。基尔伯特后来也想，伊万也一定是耳闻目染俄罗斯那远近著名的血腥宫廷斗争，他在面对那一切的时候是什么样的神态呢？他一开始一定是紧张且惴惴不安的，可是再往后一定会习惯，而他甚至成为指示那些斗争的幕后人之一，就因为他是国家的象征，他需要为国家的发展做出更好的选择，他的双手沾满鲜血，人类的血，而他则视人类命如草芥。

伊万先喝了一口基尔伯特递来的茶，他像是想到了什么一样忽然站起身，他看了看另外两人，然后急匆匆地回到楼上，他走进书房，仔细地在书架上寻找着他前两日没有阅读完的书籍，他有些记忆模糊，记不太清楚他到底把那书放在了哪里，于是他用手指点着三层书架中间那排的第一本书的书籍一本本扫过去，他都是按照首字母的顺序排好的，基尔伯特也有参与这项工作，不如说就是他“强迫”伊万这么做的。有点强迫症呢，伊万那个时候这么想，但他看基尔伯特微皱起眉来认真整理书本的侧脸实在是太过好看，对方的侧脸总让伊万着迷，于是本来强烈反对的他也鬼使神差地蹲了下来陪着基尔伯特一起整理起自己的书房。他们那天做了很久，把古旧的书搬出来掸掉上面蒙着的灰尘，再按照首字母排序一本本重新放回去，后来伊万便也养成了这样的习惯，他不得不养成这样的习惯，每一次基尔伯特都会十分认真地来检查他的书架有没有按照规矩排好，伊万一开始倍感压力，久而久之便也就习惯了，自己随手便也这么做了。

他一本本扫过去，终于在末尾的地方找到了那本书，他把它抽出来并翻开，翻到有书签夹着的那一页上下扫了扫然后合起来，他带着那本书回到院子里，基尔伯特与娜塔莉亚正在聊起一些有关于诗歌与诗人之间的话题，伊万挺诧异他们二人居然可以这样平安无事地相处，他再次拉开椅子坐下来，现在他面对自己的妹妹不那么紧张了，此刻她是有更加大的兴趣放在与基尔伯特交流的话题上面。伊万看着他们相谈甚欢的样子，娜塔莉亚难得微微扬起了笑容，眉头也是舒展开来，而基尔伯特则完全笑开了，嘴张得很大，眉眼则是弯弯的，一副心情十分愉快的样子。他现在就像是伊万的另一个兄弟，更为活泼一点的兄弟，看起来他已经完全融入伊万的家庭，没有任何不对的地方，伊万想，基尔伯特本来就是他的家人，在他第一次领他回家的时候他就这么想，就算对方不认同，他也要把他变成一个家人，不管他用什么手段，好在他才是真正了解基尔伯特的那一个人，他知道对方那一副狂妄自大下是什么东西，他知道他的灵魂，他肮脏的、阴暗的想法。雪面之下覆盖着的是肮脏的东西，雪融之后则是一滩污水，伊万无比清楚这一点，就像基尔伯特那无色素的外表也是为了包裹住、掩藏住他怀揣的一颗卑鄙的心，他当然不是正义的，他从来都不是。伊万一开始就是被基尔伯特的这种精神所吸引，当他撬开对方的伪装那一切都变得轻松了起来，他与他臭味相投。

“你并不遵从你的骄傲。”伊万在对方来时的第一天就这么对基尔伯特说了这么一句话，那时基尔伯特只是耸耸肩不置可否，伊万在那个一瞬间觉得自己其实是赢了的，比起阿尔弗雷德赢了更多的东西。他保下了这个危险的犯罪分子，他带他回来，为他提供不错的医疗环境，因为他能感觉得到，基尔伯特日后可以为他做的事情远远超出他现在替他所做的，这让他觉得自己胜券在握，他坚信他确实是能给自己带来点什么的。

基尔伯特在从一个地区成为新的国家之前与伊万之间就已经有那种说不清的关系。他们曾站在窗台上抽烟，那是一个冬日的早晨，基尔伯特刚从床上起来，那时候他只是与伊万保持着一定的肉体关系，他们没有立下过种种关于爱情的誓言，没有用人类的名义，那对于他们来说太过于沉重，那些话语没有办法被说出口，况且他们都不知道眼前的这个人是否就是他们应该十指交握抵死缠绵的人，谁都不知道。所以他们只是在夜晚，在黑暗之中交媾、宣泄一下自己的情感，他们可以想象任何人，任何一个自己憧憬中的人在自己的身上或是身下，他们可以做梦、可以醒着、可以爱一个想象中的人物。他们就在那天清晨抽烟，伊万没有穿上衣，仅是套上了一条单裤，基尔伯特走过去从对方的烟盒里拿了一根点上，他们靠着冰冻的铁制栏杆，伊万指着院子里的一个高大光秃的树，那树的枝桠上积存了昨夜的雪，基尔伯特垂眼看楼下，院子的地面也是被净雪覆盖。

“那雪下面是很肮脏的东西吧。”伊万眯起眼来微笑着这么低声说，基尔伯特没有看他，兀自点了点头说“是”，他也盯着那地上大片的雪看，他的视线越过院子的围栏看到对面的民居里有孩子带着雪铲出来铲雪，他们的脸被冻得通红，却难掩他们的兴奋。基尔伯特看着那些小孩子挥舞他们的雪铲完成他们被母亲分配的任务，铲出来的雪被堆到一边去，沾了土之后的雪乌黑难看。基尔伯特挪开自己的视线，他搓了搓自己被栏杆冻僵的手然后转身改为背靠着栏杆。

“不看了？”伊万问他，基尔伯特摇摇头表示自己不想再看，不过一会儿之后他就又转过身来，贴近了伊万索取温暖。他抽出烟把烟灰弹到楼下去，那点点灰白的灰转眼就不见踪影。基尔伯特把头靠在伊万的肩膀上，他伸出手来抚摸对方的后背，他一下一下略带有挑逗性地抚摸着，伊万没有拍开他的手，他对基尔伯特比对他的其他床伴有耐心得多，更何况他们最近几周一直待在一起，形影不离。他是要给基尔伯特一些小小的恩惠，那些恩惠其实并不小，已经超出了他给予其他人的，他开始带他出席会议，基尔伯特就细心地帮他做好笔记、整理文件，像一个合格的副官那样。伊万才不会去在乎其他国家对他们是什么看法，在他发现基尔伯特有时会故意露出脖子上的那一星半点的痕迹的时候他都会在心里得意地笑起来，这个人还真是一点都不让他失望，他说过的，基尔伯特心中所隐藏的东西远比他表现出来的要多得多。

基尔伯特在第一次以“民主德国”的身份出席会议的时候伊万观察到他对面路德维希的表情，那是一种介于惊讶于震怒之间的微妙神情，基尔伯特的那个弟弟想要捶桌冲伊万大吼，他的眼睛中的确也透露出这种信息，“你把我哥哥怎么了”的话语就在他的嘴边，但是他却被阿尔弗雷德的一个眼神弄得停下了自己的举动，懊丧地跌回椅子中去重新整理自己的思路。伊万微笑着把自己的目光投到阿尔弗雷德身上，余光瞥到身旁的托里斯也是一副暗中咬牙切齿的表情，他觉得好玩，笑容更拉大了些，然后他便看到阿尔弗雷德的脸上那精彩纷呈的神色，伊万知晓，他们之间的比拼会在德意志的土地上展开，他相信基尔伯特也一定是知道的。

现在的基尔伯特面无表情，只是重复地在他的本子上书写，他没有理会路德维希投来的试探性的目光，这场他必须要坚持下来的战斗从这个时候已经开始，他问自己为谁而战斗，为了苏联而坐在这里吗？不是的。为了伊万坐在这里吗？也不是的。他甚至都不是为了民主德国这个自己的国家，他是为了他自己的，为了基尔伯特·贝什米特，为了更远大一些的东西，为了从分裂开始就注定走向重合的德意志。基尔伯特自己一个人不可能完成这件事情，他必须依靠一个更为强大的力量，路德维希并不强大，他被美国牵着鼻子走，而自己则可以获取伊万的帮助，哪怕这对于对方来说并不公平，但从另一种角度来说这也是礼尚往来，他帮助他对付琼斯，而他则可以在对方眼皮底下做他自己的事情。他会原谅我的，基尔伯特在心底里这么希冀着，他偷偷看了眼伊万，对方只是给了他一个安抚性的笑容，此外无他。 


	2. Chapter 2

墙是基尔伯特要求建造的。

说来倒是一件令所有人都匪夷所思的事情，就连伊万第一次听到他这种想法的时候都吃惊地停下了他的笔，钢笔垂直而出的墨水滴在纸上，晕开一个难看的痕迹。当伊万手忙脚乱地擦起来的时候基尔伯特又提了一遍他的请求，他说他后面几天会写一份书面的报告，伊万摆着手说不用，他的手上全是黑色的墨水，看起来滑稽极了。那是为了更好的明天，基尔伯特这么在他的日记中写到，可是他不知道他的这个决定到底正不正确，他在前一阵子与他的领导人会过几次面，对方提出了这样的一个方案，说是可以更好地促进两德之间的融合，“这是一种变相的缓冲”——那天他就是这么被说服的。他能预料到他的国民的反应，墙造起来之后有时他也会去墙那边走走，士兵冲他敬礼的时候他都挥挥手示意他们并不用这么做，他有的时候觉得自己并没有资格接受这样的敬礼。他压低帽檐走在附近，顺便再与士兵们交谈两句，有时他也会躲在一旁看有人在漆黑的夜间偷翻过墙，想要到西德去，他看到那些灯打在那人身上，他们被子弹射下，尸体很快就被处理掉了。基尔伯特也曾有过这样的经验，有一天他亲手射落一个他的国民，当时他只是抿着唇，胸脯也是匀速起伏。他有些悲哀地想，我这是为了整个民族好，但是除了他的领导人之外没有人能够明白他的用心良苦，那人在坠下之前望向基尔伯特站立的地方，他眼底里的那种情感令基尔伯特毕生难忘，他只得将帽檐压得更低，转身离开那个地方。

日子过得久了就会使人产生一种恍惚，基尔伯特在越往后的日子里跟随伊万跟随地越近。他一直被人在暗地里耻笑，他还有一次被菲利克斯戳着鼻尖大骂“你就是个只会舔着伊万鞋面的混账软蛋”，基尔伯特还知道有人直接骂他是“伊万的小母狗”，那都是些极不能入耳的话语，他没有说给任何人听过，都是默默自己承受着，他知道他在夜间将那些话告诉伊万的后果，他自身会再也无事，但是那些人会很惨，非常惨。他想到一次无意之间看到的欺凌事件就觉得寒意窜上后背，他甚至要为房间里的那些人哀叹两声，惹上这个国家的意识体不会是一件有好下场的事情。他也明白了那间屋子墙上的斑斑血迹是怎么来的，他不敢去想象这个，但是在当天夜里他便做了噩梦，他梦见自己被伊万掐着脖子往墙上摔，好在他在那铁制水管敲下来的时候醒了过来，醒来的时候满头冷汗。基尔伯特坐起身，将自己蜷缩起来，他把脸搁到膝盖上，现在他都还想着梦里的画面，那太过于真实，就像是第二天会发生那样。他转头看看伊万，借着微弱的月光看到对方依旧恬静的睡脸，基尔伯特颤抖着伸出手去拨开伊万额头上被汗捂湿的头发，再轻轻摸摸伊万的脸，希望你不要把那些暴行强加到我身上，我受不住的，我不想过那样的日子，他嗫嚅着这些话，用不是非常流利的俄语，他再用德语说了一遍，接着是英语，然后才像是稍稍平静了一点。基尔伯特那天后半夜没有再入睡，他睡不着，一闭上眼睛就全是那些画面，夜晚有奇怪的魔力，总能使人比起白天要软弱太多，于是他竟哭了，想着想着就十分后怕，他把脸埋起来轻声啜泣，咬着唇不让自己发出更大的声响。

伊万听不见，他还在睡。

第二日伊万并没有对基尔伯特实施那样的暴行，往后也没有，他待他喜欢的人好得不成样子。基尔伯特在这个时候才放下心，他会被对方傻乎乎的样子逗笑，那是一种较为讨巧的吸引人注意的方式，当然伊万只在少部分人面前展现这一面。伊万并不傻，从来都不，他的笑容说是一种伪装好了，在对着别人笑起来的时候都会令对方感到毛骨悚然，那不是一种表达友善的方式。基尔伯特曾以为伊万并不知道如何与人相处，但事实证明他是错的，日后他想，那样一个在这种国家成长起来的人怎么会不知道处事的方法？他笑自己看得还不是非常清楚，伊万的态度是明明白白地放在那里了，他不信任人，除了一些亲近之人之外他都不怎么信任，或者说他不敢信任，他被姐姐骗过继承权，而往后他被更加多的人骗过，这怎能不叫他学会种种？基尔伯特有时真想去主动拥抱这个大个子，起码他现在是对方少有的信任名单中的一个了，不过他也十分好奇为什么自己会被他接受，按理来说自己是个战俘，劣迹斑斑且臭名远扬。他想他之前还欺骗过这个北方人，他在他年轻的时候一直将他当做一个单纯的、愚蠢的乡巴佬，借着培养军队的名义骗过来好多土地，还有再往后的，他看不出自己七年战争之后那会儿只是利用他吗，为此基尔伯特还与他的亲父时常拿俄罗斯抛弃奥地利这个盟友而转为支持普鲁士这件事情开玩笑，特别是蠢蛋彼得，都不知道被他们嘲笑了多少回。

基尔伯特没有那个胆量上前拥抱伊万，他觉得自己没有那个资格，他不配伊万的信任，而此时他的愧疚竟开始慢慢大于他想要实现理想的心愿，他与伊万相处的时间越长则越容易站在对方的角度来看待问题。他开始觉得是东欧的国家在与他无理取闹，他也会代替伊万来采取一些暴力手段，一开始他并没有意识到自己的这点改变，他也没有将这件事情告诉伊万，他从不用身体上的暴力，转而使用心理上的碾压；他甚至还将他们对于自己的侮辱丢回了他们自己身上，每当那些被他抓去拷问的人——那时基尔伯特已经开始充当起秘密警察的职责——疯狂地指责他是应该下地狱去的魔鬼的时候，基尔伯特并不觉得这有什么值得忏悔的地方。

“我的同志，你忘了我们的信仰吗？”他说出这话的时候已经陷在另一种泥潭了，他甚至开始慢慢淡忘他的初衷，基尔伯特甚至盼望着那堵横贯在自己的心脏上的墙永远不要倒塌，他幻想着苏联永远不会解体、自己与伊万永远不会死去，他们可以在这个世界里生活得十分长久，可能是到世界毁灭？他有时便快乐地这么想，他手中的烟也飘着令他欢愉地毒气。

伊万并没有对基尔伯特进行任何洗脑，可是这样的效果完全就像是被强迫性地洗脑，他在基尔伯特身上留下了一些只属于他的印记，例如一些做爱的时候留下的疤痕，有些伤口是毁灭性的，但往往是这种不可被抹去的痕迹才最能令一个人对一段事情刻骨铭心。基尔伯特还拽着伊万去做了一对的纹身，伊万觉得对方实在是疯了，但是他就是爱带有些许神经质的基尔伯特，或许他给予对方的爱也都是发了狂的吧。伊万察觉到基尔伯特的瞳色正在慢慢发生变化，不再是那么纯净的红，正有紫色慢慢在对方眼睛中蔓延开来，与那红色交织到一起，形成一种更为奇妙与绚丽的新色彩，这是一种他乐意看见的转变。有一天他把基尔伯特推到镜前，用手指着镜中人的那双眼睛，“看那颜色。”他这么说，“多漂亮啊基尔伯特，紫红色的，你属于俄罗斯母亲了吗？”基尔伯特先是盯着看了半天，接着闭上眼像是在思考什么东西一样，最后睁开之后他转过身来，踮起脚主动亲吻了伊万。

这是基尔伯特第一次主动亲吻他，伊万被弄得措手不及，他伸手来环住他的爱人，这下他们终于可以分享一些情话了。“我爱你”是基尔伯特先说出口的，接着后面的一句话便是“我看不得你流露出哀愁的神色”。伊万在感叹他是多么敏感的同时却觉得心里面高兴万分，他又叼住基尔伯特的嘴唇，两人耳磨厮鬓了好一阵，他们快乐地坐在卧房的地板上，过了基尔伯特躺了下来，伊万双手撑在对方耳边，他用鼻尖去挠基尔伯特的脸颊，他的爱人被弄笑，用双手的手掌半推半就地撑着他的胸膛。他们没有做爱，他们只是玩闹了一会儿，像恋人那般的玩闹，而后又亲吻了几次，这时光快乐极了。

日后几乎所有人都发现了基尔伯特身上的种种变化，他们也开始畏惧他，如同畏惧伊万一般，但是在某种程度上伊万倒是变得稍稍冷静且理智了一些，就像是他们二人在互相影响一样，伊万把自己的脾性传给基尔伯特，他则将自己的过渡一些给伊万。这种转变无疑是恐怖的，在那之后很久的一次会议上面阿尔弗雷德明显嗅到了一丝危险的气氛，他是最不乐意看到伊万与基尔伯特走得过近的人之一，但是他并不是出于对路德维希的考量，他是觉得这样下去自己在世界上的地位会发生动摇。阿尔弗雷德知道基尔伯特的实力，哪怕对方现在，只是一个小小的卫星国，但是阿尔弗雷德还是有些怕这个做过他一段时间导师的男人，基尔伯特有敏锐的直觉还有非常棒的军事头脑，他可能会协助伊万做些肮脏的小勾当，阿尔弗雷德不会容许有这种事情的发生。

阿尔弗雷德见路德维希脸上也是一副难以置信的表情，他在会议结束之后找到了他并说出了自己的计划，他想找个机会把基尔伯特和伊万给处理掉，当然他不会愚蠢到直接说出这个想法，他只是试探性地抛出了这么一个话题，并拉上亚瑟等人一起开了个小组会议。

“现在他们就将要再次威胁到世界的和平。”他是这么开场的，其余几个人都安静地听着，他们都意识到事态的严重性，谁都没有反驳。阿尔弗雷德为了拉路德维希入伙而开出的条件便是除掉伊万留下基尔伯特，他知道伊万近期的身体状况并不是很好，那是自然的，他被自己拖着就快要不行了，但是阿尔弗雷德看社会主义讨厌，他并不想拥有一个敌对意识形态的人，他想要掌控全世界，这才是他心中的真实目的。这个计划被秘密地控制在了少数几个人手中，他们都赞同这个提议，仅有亚瑟提出了一小点疑问，但是那疑问并不影响全局，阿尔弗雷德没有理会亚瑟的声音，他只是问他“你进还是不进”，他知道亚瑟不会拒绝自己的，他现在手中已经没有什么权利，他甚至连弗朗西斯都比不过，他只能跟着阿尔弗雷德走。

在另一边，基尔伯特正给伊万换另外一块浸过冰水的毛巾。伊万已经发烧有好一阵子了，他一直低烧，人整日整日都是浑浑噩噩的，基尔伯特看着心里难过，但是也没有什么办法，国家意识体的生病无非是国家本身出现了什么问题，任何药品都是没有用的，基尔伯特只好坐在一旁干着急。

“你想要喝水吗？”他再一次询问伊万，对方摇摇头，有些虚弱地笑起来：“你已经问了第三遍啦，不要太紧张嘛基尔，我没什么大事。”伊万这么安慰着基尔伯特，但他知道这只是一句谎言，自己与对方都清楚得很，情况只会越来越糟。

“这该死的会还要再开几天啊，你现在不在俄罗斯，这里不是一个很好的养病环境。”基尔伯特有些抱怨地开口，他起身在房间里来回不停地踱步，抽出烟来刚想点燃，看到床上的伊万又想起他是病号，尴尬地站了一会儿最终将烟放了回去。他再坐下来，用手背贴近伊万的额头去试探温度，他明知道人类一切的医疗手段对国家意识体都没有用，他还是下意识地将伊万看做了一个人类，并想用这些方法来治愈他。伊万将自己的手掌覆上基尔伯特的，他轻拍了对方的手背两下，反倒是一个生病的人在安慰负责照顾的人，这的确有些用，基尔伯特渐渐平静下来，他眨着眼看着伊万，那双在伊万看来无比漂亮的混色眼瞳中透露出来的是关爱与担心。

“你要吃点什么？我帮你去买。”基尔伯特拍了拍腿站起来，他拿过自己的钱包塞到裤兜里，然后扬了扬手中的手机，“有事打我电话，自己别瞎跑。”伊万无奈地笑笑说“你看我现在哪有精力到处乱跑”，基尔伯特哼了一声说“我不管”，伊万笑出声，他看着对方打开门走了出去然后消失在门后。没有了基尔伯特的陪伴伊万并不觉得孤独，他嗅着这房间里好闻的气味，那是基尔伯特插在他床头的花，一种他说不上名字的美丽的花。他四处看看，能看到窗外美丽的夜景，这可以临时缓解一下他的症状，他觉得自己的头不再像之前在会议上那么昏昏沉沉，喉咙也不再如火一般灼烧，他不知道这是因为这灯火还是因为基尔伯特的悉心照顾，说不定是他一直不停地问伊万是否想要喝水的缘故，这让他又再次轻声笑了起来。他下床走到玻璃窗前，拿手掌去贴住窗户，他看着那底下的万家灯火，过了一会儿便有些累了，但并不是很想回到床上，他坐在地板上，凝视着城市的灯光，他又不像是在看夜景了，他像是在夜中探求自己的未来，他在寻找一条回家的路。

基尔伯特回来的时候伊万睡着了，他把买回来的食物放在一边，拖了把椅子坐在床边，他不知道现在可以做些什么，于是从自己的行李里面翻找出来一本书，类似于童话故事，他不知道伊万是否听得见，但他还是翻开来挑选了一个简短的故事念了起来。他觉得那故事有趣，读到后来自己竟也笑出声来，伊万仍旧是平静地睡着，但是他的眉头终于是舒散了开来，并不像是之前那样紧皱，基尔伯特知道他正在听着，念完这个以后他便又往后翻，再选了一个短小的故事。他接连读了有三四个，当他听到鼾声响起的时候便合起书本，他注视了伊万一会儿，起身关上了床头的灯。基尔伯特离开伊万的床边去做他自己的事，他坐到桌边开始着手整理之前的会议笔记，他希望自己可以在今夜整理完，他没有想过要拿一些给隔壁房间里住着的托里斯与爱德华他们，基尔伯特只是自己一个人坐在宽敞的房间中，一边忙着自己手头的事一边期盼着第二日伊万的身体可以有所好转。

他在趴着睡着的时候被电话铃声吵醒，基尔伯特挣扎着抬起头来，他揉了揉自己的眼睛随后开始寻找吵闹声音的来源，没有在桌面上直接看到它，他翻开散乱的文件终于在最下面找到了那台电话。他接起来，弗朗西斯略带轻浮的声音出现在电话中，基尔伯特笑了出来，他们寒暄了两句，弗朗西斯邀请他一起前去喝酒，基尔伯特思忖了好一会儿，他看看熟睡着的伊万再看看手表上的时间，最后点着头说好。弗朗西斯把地址告诉他之后便挂了，基尔伯特的手放在电话上持续了有好一会儿，他先是茫然地盯着桌上那些文件看，然后坐回椅子中，闭上眼重新趴回去休息。他有些后悔自己的决定，万一伊万在他出去的这段时间里发生了什么事情呢？但是同时他又十分想要与自己原先的朋友小聚一下。只是喝个酒而已，他睁开眼起身，拿过一叠文件走到伊万身旁，俯下身来在伊万耳边轻声说“我出去一下”，他也不知道这样做的目的到底是什么，只是下意识地想要向伊万报备一下。

基尔伯特拿过门边衣帽架上挂着的大衣，他没有穿上外套，只是把它搭在手臂上。然后他去了隔壁爱德华他们的房间，他有礼貌地敲了三下，过来开门的是莱维斯，他与托里斯不同，与基尔伯特之间的关系在平时意外地还不错，基尔伯特也经常会带着酒杯去找他。莱维斯擅长偷酒藏酒，这与他纯真的外貌与胆小的性子并不相符，基尔伯特相信每个人都有一个伪装，莱维斯总是把自己缩得很小，希望所有人都找不到他，这样他就可以逃避许多事情，他甚至可以偷偷拿走伊万藏在地窖里的酒，而这也是为什么基尔伯特在这里会和莱维斯关系异常不错的原因，难得有个酒友不好吗？基尔伯特见是莱维斯便松了一口气，他可不想再费口舌与托里斯解释些什么，他才没有那个精力。

“基尔伯特？这么晚了你来做什么？”莱维斯知道他与自己的室友们关系并不是非常好，尤其是与托里斯，他故意压低了声音凑近了问门口的来客。基尔伯特把手中的一叠文件递给他，嘱咐他尽快在明天下午之前整理完，“这是明天下午会用到的，伊万现在已经睡了，我出去有点事，希望你能帮我处理完。”他一边说着还一边探头看看托里斯是否有听到他们之间的对话，他看莱维斯点过头之后便拍拍对方的肩膀，从口袋里摸出了几条难得吃到的火腿肠送给对方就当是一种回礼。

基尔伯特走出宾馆才披上他的外套，站在街头等计程车。夜晚略凉，冷风吹得他打了个喷嚏，他吸吸鼻子，有些伤感地抬头看看他入住的那房间，他在出来之前关上了几乎所有的灯，只留下一盏昏暗的小夜灯。这个时间已经没有多少计程车在街上跑了，他等了很久才等来一辆，他上了车，司机很明显对于他生硬的英语并不是十分有耐心，基尔伯特没有心情与对方争辩，扭头看被路灯照亮的街景。

他站在那家酒吧门外，他还在犹豫自己是否要进去，在门口徘徊再三终于推开门穿过拥挤的人群。他在吧台那里看到正与一个女性谈笑风生的弗朗西斯，他的另一边坐着亚瑟和安东尼奥，他不知道弗朗西斯什么时候与亚瑟可以成为一同喝酒的伙伴，基尔伯特一直记得英国人那极差的酒品。他挤过去朝他们简短地打了招呼，他的长外套在这里显得格格不入，亚瑟挑起眉来用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，他上下打量着，视线在那件长外套上面停留了许久。

“你是问布拉津斯基借的吗？”弗朗西斯替亚瑟和他另外的一位朋友问出了这句话，基尔伯特疑惑地看着他们，不是很清楚他在说些什么。弗朗西斯便指了指基尔伯特身上的外套，“你的外套，是问他借的吗？这么长，不符合你原先的着装风格啊。”基尔伯特摇摇头说这是他自己的，然后他选了一个较为安静一点的位子坐下来，问酒保拿了瓶伏尔加，他倒出一点到杯子中，扭头又看到众人一脸震惊的样子，他笑笑，说在伊万家里基本上只能喝这个。

“那现在他不在你身边，为什么不点你自己喜欢的呢？”安东尼奥伸手就想买一瓶啤酒给基尔伯特，但被他阻止了。基尔伯特盯着杯中的那些伏特加，他想有些东西一旦熟悉起来就再也没有办法遗忘了，他第一次喝伏特加的时候喉咙与胃都像是被火灼烧一般的难受，头一次他喝多了还对着马桶吐得昏天黑地，他记得那一次是伊万把他从酒吧的盥洗室带出来，他替他擦去嘴边和身上的污秽，再给他灌了不少清水。那个晚上伊万背着他走在莫斯科冬日的街道上，他的脚步比平时走得还要稳健，像是他的背上正背着他最重要的东西一样。基尔伯特就在那个时候突然很想落泪，他趴在伊万背上，神智已经有些回来，他看着那人亚麻金的头发还有忽暗忽明的街灯。那是一个奇妙的夜晚，他闻到了炖菜的香味，混合着白葡萄酒，基尔伯特露出一个恍惚的笑容，他的胃里空荡荡，饥饿感泛了上来。他拍拍伊万的胳膊说“我们去吃点东西吧”，对方回给他一个无奈的眼神，基尔伯特从伊万背上下来，他走路还有些蹒跚，伊万扶着他来到附近还开着的一家小店，喝了红菜汤再吃了炖菜，基尔伯特舔掉唇边的汤汁扭头去看伊万，对方正撑着头打起瞌睡，基尔伯特微笑着伸手去揉伊万柔软的头发，那一晚上是多么值得怀念，他们再没像那天一样吃过炖菜了。

基尔伯特推开那瓶伏特加，又打了个响指叫了瓶威士忌，他没怎么和其他几人聊天，对于他们问过来的问题都是只回答简单的“是”或者“否”，那些关于他和伊万之间关系的试探他都是用含糊其辞的话语来回避掉的，他可能并不知道那些人在策划着些什么事情，但是他的本能告诉他这些问话中有些奇怪的地方。基尔伯特微醺的时候头脑反而会更加清楚，他在其他几人避开他跑到另外一个角落去私下里商量事情的时候看向他们，这其中肯定有些什么，他揣测着，一些不能告诉我的事，一些会危害到我们的事。基尔伯特放下杯子起身离开，他要去告诉伊万，去提醒他，他不会眼睁睁地就看着一些事情发生的。如果我们不为此而战斗，我们还是我们吗？如果我们任由他人宰割，我们还有生存的意义吗？基尔伯特在走之前顺手拿过了在一旁放着的伏特加，他没有付钱，对酒保说钱算在另外几人的账上，然后他在那些人没有看到他的时候隐藏在兴奋的人群之中。他出门，冷风再一次顺着他没有戴围巾的脖颈吹进衣里，基尔伯特在酒吧门口站了一会儿，他把酒瓶揣进自己大衣的口袋中，这路上没有计程车，但这座城市还没有睡，他便凭着记忆顺着来时的路步行回去，手放在口袋里紧紧攥着那瓶伏特加。基尔伯特走两步就掏出瓶子喝两口，他现在还是觉得这种酒对于他来说更好，更能刺激他的神经，呛得他突然落了泪。基尔伯特一边抹着泪一边走在人行道上，偶尔有几个过路人迎面走来，他们用诧异的眼神看着这个古怪的男人。基尔伯特没有理睬那些人，他只是突然能够明白了伊万的心境，那种生长在极寒之地的感觉，那种没有人可以信任的感受，基尔伯特悲伤地无法自己，他从来没有像今天一般这么切身体会过伊万的感受。

“这样下去可不行。”弗朗西斯对亚瑟这么说，后者点着头表示认同，“他一定是被伊万那个混账东西给洗了脑，天哪看他的神情还有举动，明显展露出偏袒那边。这样怎么行呢？基尔伯特已经开始迷失自我了，他甚至都快要忘记他的骄傲、忘记他曾经是一名战神。”

“我倒觉得那是他自愿的，你看他的眼睛，你们没有仔细观察吗？他眼睛的颜色在灯光下最为突出，那已经不是原本的红色了，更多的是与紫色混杂在一起。”亚瑟端起他的酒杯喝了一口，他知道阿尔弗雷德脑子里在动什么主意，他根本就不想解救基尔伯特，只是想借助他们几个的力量把那两个人都解决掉。亚瑟想基尔伯特的确也没有什么值得他们去救援的必要性，看他在与他们对立的一面陷得多深啊，看他甚至都深陷一条所有人都不愿意见到的情网之中。亚瑟耻笑基尔伯特的不理智，他没有从对方身上看出他早年的那种锋芒，现在的他就如同一只待宰的、苟延残喘的垂暮的鹰鸟，就算保有锐利的眼神又如何？他将要死了。

亚瑟在第二日将昨天所见的种种事情说给阿尔弗雷德听，美国人只是安静地坐在他的办公室里，他什么都没有说，摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，再次戴上眼镜的时候像是下定了一个决心。“就这么办吧，他已经没有拯救的价值了。”阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟，亚瑟从对方的眼中读出了一种令人毛骨悚然的感觉，他后背感到一凉，低下头去不再与阿尔弗雷德直视。亚瑟点点头转身离开对方的办公室，他到走廊上去抽烟，心里烦躁得紧，他跑去公共电话亭打了个电话给弗朗西斯，对方在电话里哀叹一声最后说“好”。其实谁都不是非常舍得基尔伯特，当然只是对基尔伯特，没有人同情伊万，他并不值得他们的怜悯。

基尔伯特把只剩了半瓶的伏特加放在桌上，伊万这个时候转醒了过来，他的脸色不再那么难看，反而是有些红润起来。基尔伯特冲他笑笑，拿起桌上的瓶子挥了挥。他从迷你吧那儿拿了两个杯子，坐到伊万身旁的时候床往下陷了陷，他递给伊万一个杯子然后往其中倒酒，没有给他倒很多，仅仅只有小半杯，基尔伯特也给自己倒了些，两人坐在一起看了会儿深夜电视，伊万的杯中空了基尔伯特就再帮他倒上，依旧是只有小半杯。他们一起喝完了剩下的那半瓶伏特加，基尔伯特凑过去亲吻伊万的唇，他们腻了会儿，基尔伯特下床去洗澡，拧开冷水先冲了一遍，再开热水慢慢洗，他想把身上的酒气都冲干净，他不知道伊万有没有发现他脸上的泪痕以及他有些红肿的眼睛，他希望对方没有发现，实在是太羞耻了，他一边用手撑住淋浴房的墙壁一边这么想，他的两颊如火烧一般，越往下想去便越尴尬，他自己怎么就像个懦夫一样哭了呢？他无奈地笑笑，拍了拍脸并擦干自己身上的水珠。

他拽过半边被子在伊万身边躺下，关了自己一侧的灯，然后转过身去抱住伊万，对方身上还是有点烫，低烧一直没有退，基尔伯特知道回到俄罗斯以后就会慢慢好起来，他轻轻拍着伊万的背，在他耳边说“没事的”，伊万舒服地轻哼了两声，他们一起入眠，做同样的梦。

基尔伯特在一片荒芜之地行走，他很迷惑自己为什么会出现在这里，环顾了一下四周除了他外便再没有其他人。他不知道到底要往哪里走去，只是沿着自认为的一条直线慢慢走着，他好像看到对面有人在慢慢走过来，等他凑近了看是受伤了的伊万。他匆忙两步上前扶住摇摇欲坠的对方，问伊万发生了什么，伊万只是咬着牙说“快跑”。基尔伯特满手都是伊万的血，他把左手拿开的时候才发现那伤口是在对方腹部，血正汩汩流出伊万的体内，基尔伯特急忙脱下自己的外套就要帮他包扎，却被伊万扯住手。

“他们就要来了基尔伯特，你快点走吧。”伊万没有说那个“他们”是谁，他在想要说下一句话的时候晕了过去，任基尔伯特如何叫喊都没再醒过来。基尔伯特站起身来，他试图压下心中对于未知的恐惧，烈日仍烤着他，汗水顺着他的额头流下，他在此时又看到有一些人在朝这里跑过来，基尔伯特努力想要看清楚那些人到底是谁，是不是就是伊万所说的“他们”，但是不管他再怎么努力，那些人的脸都是一团模糊，就算是他们接近了基尔伯特，他还是看不清他们的脸。

“你们是要带我走吗？”基尔伯特隐隐可以察觉出接下来将会是一件什么事，他紧紧贴向因为失血而晕倒在地上的伊万，警惕地看着渐渐将他围在中间的那几个面容模糊的人，没有人回答他的这个问题，于是他便提高声音大声再问了一遍，依旧没有人回答。最后他听见了另外一个声音。

“不，你的下场会和地上这个人一样。”他们之中有个人这么开口，基尔伯特盯着那声音来源看了好一会儿，随后他叹了一口气。

“你在害怕吗？”那人再问，基尔伯特摇摇头，他将视线转向伊万，对方应该是还留存有一口气。基尔伯特蹲下身来拨弄两下伊万的头发，他再次直起身来的时候就要走向自己的死亡，他感到害怕吗？当然是有的，他害怕死亡。但是他真的非常害怕吗？那其实倒没有，他在刚刚开口说话的那人朝他射出子弹的时候只想着一件事，如果他们能不发现伊万其实只是昏迷过去就好了，他这么在心中乞求着他好久没再侍奉过的上帝，然后他闭上眼，坦然地迎接他的死亡。

他们第二日就回了莫斯科，只有他们两个人，留下其他人继续参加会议。基尔伯特在回来的飞机上并没有睡觉，他仍想着昨夜做的那个梦，既诡异又真实，枪响的时候他从梦中惊醒，睁开眼后看到的并不是那荒原，而是他熟悉的床，伊万正躺在他身边打着鼾，腹部也没有一个触目惊心的血窟窿。基尔伯特稍稍平复了一下，他坐起身来思考梦里出现的那些面容模糊的人到底是谁，有些心烦意乱便转过身去对着窗户，他在睡前没有拉上窗帘，现在看到的是漆黑的夜。基尔伯特再也睡不着，他轻轻拽下伊万搁在他肚子上的手放到一旁，拿起床头昨天搁着的那本书，他又翻开来看，这次是从第一页开始，他原本并没有仔细阅读过这整本书，仅仅只是翻过，是一本俄罗斯的传统童话故事，他把那本书塞进他的行李中就是为了调节一下自己的节奏或是给伊万念两个睡前故事。伊万真是个不好捉摸的人，他有时可以恐怖得令人背后一凉，有时却又幼稚得像个长不大的孩子。基尔伯特就坐在床上读着这本原本是用来消遣的书，用一支笔在书页旁边的空白处做着种种的批注，看得十分认真，当黎明来到的时候他只看到了三分之一，而他的批注已是密密麻麻。基尔伯特合上书本往后闭目靠去，他想自己下次还要出来开会的话应该带一本再轻松一点的书，比如说笑话集？他有些开玩笑地想，他把书本放在手边，钻进被子里去再争取睡个一两小时，他在合眼前看了看伊万熟睡的脸，微笑着亲了一下对方的面颊。

伊万是病号，仍旧需要足够多的休息，他在返航的飞机上又睡了一觉，回到莫斯科的时候正好在下雪，基尔伯特拖着两个人的行李跟在伊万身后回到他们的家，现在家中是空荡荡的，就连娜塔莉亚都还在另外一个国家开会。基尔伯特环顾了一下这个难得安静下来的家，他拉开客厅的落地窗帘，让室外的光线充分地渗入进来，然后他去开屋子里的暖气。伊万坐在沙发里看着基尔伯特忙忙碌碌，他的视线从不曾离开过对方，他也想着昨晚的梦，他在失去意识的最后推着基尔伯特说“快走”，他当然知道那些人，尤其是那个恨他入骨的人，尽管面容模糊，但是那感觉是不会错的。他只是希望基尔伯特可以逃过一劫，一个不属于他的劫难。

伊万感觉自己的身体正在一点点恢复，但只是暂时的，他明白得很，他不可能再恢复到他最强盛的时期，他的身体正每况愈下，为了不让别的国家看出来他只能强忍着自己的咳嗽，但是他也知道这是无论如何都掩藏不了的，他的精神状况和他的脸色都已经出卖了他。对不起，他在基尔伯特背过身去收拾房间的时候偷偷这么说，他没有发出任何声音，但是他仍注视着基尔伯特忙碌的身影，他觉得自己亏欠了对方太多的东西，他甚至将他改造成了自己的战士。只有在这个时候伊万才意识到这事情的严重，基尔伯特已经越来越不像以前的那个他，他眼中的紫色越来越浓重，那瑰丽的紫红色是他变化的证据之一，他却不以为然，甚至欣喜若狂，他会抱着伊万的脖颈索求一个接一个的吻，他本该是只高飞的鹰，如今却成了依赖饲主的金丝雀。伊万终于挪开了他的视线，他知道基尔伯特心甘情愿，他对于自己早期有过多的怜悯，而这些怜悯最终化成了这样浓稠的爱意。可是这份爱是不应该存在的，基尔伯特理应是仇恨伊万的，伊万并不明白为什么会有这样的事发生，对方从一开始来这里就没有展露出任何的排斥，他只是默默接受着这一切，不断调整不断适应，他努力生存下来，然后突然在有一天占据了伊万身边的这个位置。伊万有时也能明白对方的用意，基尔伯特从来都不是一个会亏待自己的人，他总要最好的，用一切手段来获取这些对于他来说是最好的东西，例如在这个世界里，伊万就是最好的，他能帮助基尔伯特体现他的价值甚至去完成他的梦想。实在是一个太过于聪明的人，伊万在第一次猜出基尔伯特的真实目的的时候这么对他的上司啧啧称奇，但是他没有做声，他放任基尔伯特去做他自己的事情，这是他对于他喜爱的表现之一。

“他对于你真有这么重要吗？”伊万记得在上司问起自己的时候他点了头，基尔伯特，不，民主德国对于他来说意义非凡，这是他的一块可以与阿尔弗雷德进行抗衡的土地之一，一寸一土都不能丢失，更何况是代表了这个地区的基尔伯特呢？而在现在想来这也能令伊万感到些许的欣慰，起码他还拥有这么一个人。

再往后伊万的身体越来越差，他常年咳嗽，有时也会发很长时间的烧，他总是一边咳嗽一边安慰基尔伯特说他不会有事的，但明眼人都看得出来他不可能没有事。基尔伯特在白天依旧是那个面无表情的铁血军官，到了夜里二人独处的时候便愁容满面，他所想的事情终究是快要来到了，随着东欧国家的剧变发生，他这里的墙也是再也保不住了。两个德国重新统一的日子就在眼前，可是他却开心不起来，每每望向伊万的时候就带上了一层忧愁的色彩。

“你早点回去吧？”伊万在办公室里这么对基尔伯特说，他是突然之间开口的，把基尔伯特弄得个措手不及，他这句话其实是一语双关，他知道基尔伯特听得懂，因为对方正向他这里投来一种复杂的眼神。

“我哪里也不去。”基尔伯特嘟哝着这么开口，他没有停下审阅文件的手，但语气明显带上了一丝不情愿。“对你好。”伊万叹了口气，基尔伯特是很难说服的，他一直都清楚这一点，所以他也没有指望今天就能劝服对方，伊万没有再说话，两人沉默着继续完成手头上的工作。

墙被推倒的那天伊万也在场，他看了一会儿前方的场景，但是更多的时候他还是观察着基尔伯特的表情。对方站在他的身边，脸上波澜不惊，没有任何悲喜的流露，伊万并不能猜出基尔伯特到底在想些什么，他会接受这样的结局吗？他不知道，什么都不知道，他只是有种直觉，觉得今天或是之后的一段日子里会发生些什么事情，不好的那种事情，而他也有种感觉，基尔伯特还会在这片土地上停留更加长的时间。

“你不回去吗？”伊万指了指正朝这边跑来的路德维希，基尔伯特木然地盯着前方，听见路德维希的喊叫也是没有任何反应，在过了很长一段时间之后他摇摇头，十分缓慢地摇了摇，转而牵起伊万的手往他们来时的方向跑回去，往他们家的方向奔去。他们穿过拥挤的人群，逆着人流往前跑，就像是一对逃亡的情侣，正在逃离这个世界。他们听见路德维希和其他人在身后大喊基尔伯特的名字，或者可以说是“怒吼”，他们装作没有听见，只顾往前逃离，逃回他们的世界，逃回他们的时间。

“你不睡吗？”伊万问基尔伯特，对方只是摇摇头，这个夜晚太安静了，那也的确是，他们的房子里已经没有多少人了。基尔伯特盘腿坐在床上，他正在洗牌，然后开始分发纸牌，现在只有他们两人打这个牌了。伊万有些怀念过往，在某些冬日的晚上，那些时候大家都还比较和睦——起码那些厌恶与仇视还都是放在暗地里，在无事可做的夜晚他们可以凑一桌牌，由基尔伯特洗牌，有的时候也是托里斯来做这件事情。打牌打得最好的是爱德华，他几乎可以赢每一个人，所有人都输过钱，那个时候是连伊万都心甘情愿掏钱给他的，这牌桌能够促进他们彼此之间的交流，而有的时候伊万索性就与基尔伯特组成一队来对抗别的小队，在这个时候他们每一个人都能暂时遗忘掉那些不愉快的事情并放下各自的面具，用最真诚的一面面对彼此，他们开怀大笑，笑声是无比真实的，没有那些虚伪与做作。看起来基尔伯特也在怀念那段时光，他把牌分到最后一张，然后拿起自己的那一套。伊万看他沉默着理牌，在只有两个人玩牌的时候他们就很少会发出声音，实在是太过于沉闷，不像是娱乐倒像是一种竞争。他们有一搭没一搭地玩了很久，伊万也在基尔伯特的指导下学会了如何又快又漂亮地洗牌，他一开始的动作还是极为笨拙的，但是练习了几次之后就熟络起来，往后几次他便抢着洗牌，基尔伯特笑他痴傻，他也乐呵呵地暂时忘记了自己身体上的不适。

伊万的洗牌技术再也没有得到提高了，而那副牌他们也是没有机会再去打了，往后的日子越来越艰难，伊万的身体也越来越虚弱，他也不再出门，甚至连院子都没再怎么去，他们养的那些花早已衰败，基尔伯特用来准备下午茶的那张桌子也都积了厚厚一层灰。现在房子里的其他人都纷纷搬离，只剩基尔伯特一人，他本该回去的，德国早已合并，但是他没有，他撕毁了路德维希给他寄来的信件，把碎片投进炉火中的时候他也是面无表情，就这么看着那些碎片变成一撮撮的灰烬。基尔伯特仍有一个美好的幻想，但那的确也是幻想了，他想靠他自己的力量再往下延续伊万的生命，其实他也知道这并不可能，伊万将要死去，这是一个既定事实，苏联很快就会分裂的，这是他的直觉，也是日日敲响他警钟的一件事情，但是基尔伯特就不愿意离开，他是一个极为自私的人，他宁可伊万死去也不愿他变成另一个他所不认识的人。

令伊万死去的这个幻想倒是有人帮助基尔伯特实现了。那是在圣诞的前夜，基尔伯特留伊万在家，自己则去卖场买些东西，等他停好车，抱着一大袋子的杂货回到家中的时候发现客厅一片狼藉，他手上的袋子掉在地上他都不自知，急匆匆跑上楼的时候看到的却是中了枪弹而倒在地上的伊万。基尔伯特飞奔过去扶起他来，这个场景似曾相识，他猛地想起之前的那个梦，与现在是如出一辙。他先跑去要去寻找医药箱，却被伊万拽住了衣角，基尔伯特回过头来听到伊万对他说“快走”，这也与那个梦一样，于是基尔伯特突然间就迷茫了起来，现在是梦还是现实？他这么问自己，然后他使劲掐自己的胳膊，在确认了这并不是梦之后便用双臂环抱住身体开始不知所措。他这么站了一会儿，大脑一片空白，而后他才蹲下来安抚伊万让他放心，“我会带你离开这里的，我不会丢下你一个人。”他是这么对伊万说的，伊万没有回答他，却只是用自己的最后一点力气把基尔伯特从自己身边推开。基尔伯特先用自己的外套给伊万做了一个简单的伤口包扎，把对方转移到了一个相对安全的位置，然后他下楼去查看情况。他的直觉告诉他闯进来的人还在他们的房子里，他仔细观察着客厅里的那些杂乱无章的鞋印，知道来的人数大于两人，他的神经一下子就绷紧了，他拿出自己的存放的枪支，躲到沙发背后去等待那些人的出现。

他先是看到一双不能再熟悉的鞋，属于亚瑟，基尔伯特咬咬牙，如果亚瑟出现了那么阿尔弗雷德肯定就在附近，他终于知道这是件什么事情了，阿尔弗雷德的计划，他想除掉伊万，连带着自己一并除掉。但是我不会让你们得逞的，基尔伯特握紧了他手中的枪，屏住呼吸观察着亚瑟接下去的动作。而过不了多久他就看到了阿尔弗雷德，他手上握有枪，可能就是那把伤害了伊万的枪，基尔伯特心中的怒火越烧越凶，然后他也看到了他的另一个伙伴，哦亲爱的弗朗西斯，他在心里暗自骂着，然后冷笑，他在苏联这些年学到了一样特别有用的本领，就是如何面对昔日同伴的背叛，他不在乎这个，再也不在乎了。

“我们还要搜吗？很显然他就是没有回来啊。”弗朗西斯轻飘飘地说了这么一句，他本是想带基尔伯特回去的，但是很显然他看出阿尔弗雷德并没有那个意思，他有点想离开，于是他正一点一点往门那边挪着。

“他肯定回来了，我们刚刚都听见开门声了不是？”亚瑟看了一圈四周，“他一定是躲在什么地方了，在思考着如何对付我们，不过他只有一个人，我们却有三个。”阿尔弗雷德没有说话，他的视线在沙发那里停留了许久，久到基尔伯特都以为他快要发现自己了，他这个时候最为紧张，但是最后阿尔弗雷德还是转开了他的视线，走到一旁坐了下来。基尔伯特是在这个时候发起他的进攻的，他先是藏在他的据点射出一枚子弹到阿尔弗雷德脚边，然后他滚出来，在三个人都来不及做出反应的同时扑向离他最近的弗朗西斯，抽出腰间的军用匕首抵住弗朗西斯的脖子。

“你们过来一步试试看。”基尔伯特的声音就如西伯利亚一般冰冷，亚瑟向上举起了他的双手，做出一个投降的姿势，阿尔弗雷德却没有这么做，他摘下眼镜擦了擦，然后再戴回去，看向基尔伯特的时候眼神是充满居高临下的怜悯的。

“你真是可怜，基尔伯特，现在的你就像是一条疯狗。”他这么对基尔伯特说。

“那也比你好，虚伪的美国肥猪。”基尔伯特扬起下巴不甘示弱地回答。阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，举了举双手表示了他的无奈，他转身就要带着亚瑟离开，基尔伯特也放开了弗朗西斯。就在他收起匕首的那一刻阿尔弗雷德转过身来朝他开了一枪，那子弹打中基尔伯特的腹部，他趔趄了两下往后倒去，他听见弗朗西斯惊呼了一下，再骂了两声，他的朋友正试图拉住阿尔弗雷德，基尔伯特想去捡他的枪，但又被阿尔弗雷德打掉了，他坐在地上喘着气，对面的大国再朝他开了两枪，这下他彻底栽了下去，躺在地板上绝望地看着那三个人转身离开。

“你不应该收起你的匕首的，基尔伯特，可惜你已经疯了。”阿尔弗雷德在临走前留下这么一句话。基尔伯特咳着血勉强撑出一个笑容，他闭上眼睛想过往的种种，他想他来不及回到伊万的身边，来不及带他去寻求治疗，他的生命将要终结在这里，他就快死了，可他不想死，死亡多么恐怖，没有人陪伴他，他将孤独地死去，成为一个符号，所有人都只会记住他是国，没有人会再唤他的名字。

伊万他怎么样？他会活下来吗？基尔伯特在生命的最后又想到了这个，他开始控制不住地流泪，他感觉到意识正在离自己远去，可他还想再多看看伊万，但这也办不到了。最后他悲哀地放任自己沉入黑暗之中，他之后会怎么样？基尔伯特并不知道，他已经死了，没有办法再思考未来了。 


	3. Chapter 3

当基尔伯特睁开眼的时候他发现他还活着，他挣扎着坐起身来然后迷茫地环视四周，这不是他所熟知的时代，很显然并不是，他没有出现在他应该在的地方。他从地上爬起来四处看看，他熟悉这里，但是很久都没有再来过了，是他自己的办公室，曾经是的，他在二战时候的办公室。他又低下头检查了一下自己的着装，仍旧是自己在伊万家中所穿的便服，腹部上有几个弹孔，但是伤口与血已经消失不见。我怎么会在这里？这些又是怎么回事？在基尔伯特思考这个问题的时候有人来敲门，他连忙坐进办公桌后的椅子里，路德维希推开门走了进来，他先是有些疑惑地看着基尔伯特，然后才慢慢走近。

“哥哥你什么时候买了新衣服？”他这么问，基尔伯特尴尬地笑笑，随便扯了一个理由搪塞过去，路德维希的眉头依旧紧皱着，好在他并没有对此刨根问底下去，而是在基尔伯特面前放下一堆战略书与文件。“我们要和苏联一起商讨件事情。”路德维希这么对基尔伯特说到，基尔伯特知道那会导致什么，《苏德互不侵犯条约》，当时应该还是自己想出来的方法，可以避免他们的两线作战。可是后来呢？后来不一样是被撕毁了吗？自己为此还与路德维希大吵了一架，他记得他的弟弟用一种“你疯了”的眼神看着自己，他觉得他不可理喻，基尔伯特不应该是阻挠这件事情的人。他没有办法阻止整件事情的发生，不是他心里对伊万有什么偏向，他只是多做了一步考量，可是元首与路德维希都不信任他，他们凭着基尔伯特以往便与伊万有密切的交往为由判定他有通敌叛国的罪名，但对于国家意识体是没有办法进行普通的处决的，于是他们将他软禁起来，剥夺了他一切的权利，他只能每日待在这栋沉闷的房子里，他的活动范围最多不超过他家的花园。

现在他从未来回到了这个时代，不知道到底是怎么一回事，他也不知道伊万是否也回到了这里，他有可能在这里吗？他在心里这么问自己，略微有些激动，他要去找他，必须要去找到他，他们并不是属于这个时代的人，他本该死去的，却莫名其妙地来到了这边。他心里一边想着这个一边拿过路德维希放在他桌上的东西，签署协定是个很好的时机，他可以借此确认一下这里的伊万会不会也是从他那个时代过来的。他也是死了吗？一想到这个基尔伯特就稍稍有些伤感，最后他还是没能带着伊万一起离开。

“哥哥？”路德维希的问话将基尔伯特从沉思中唤回，他摆摆手说自己有些累，路德维希担忧地看了看他，最后他还是嘱咐了一句“好好休息”便离开基尔伯特的办公室，他走之前贴心地替他的哥哥关好了门，好让基尔伯特可以不受影响地睡上一会儿。基尔伯特趴在他的桌子上，没有任何睡觉的欲望，他仍旧在伤感之前的事情，那三发子弹打在身上的感觉至今都还停留在他的记忆之中。他下意思地去抚摸自己的腹部，除了衣服上面的弹孔之外没有其他的痕迹，基尔伯特颤抖着去掀开自己的衣服，努力想要找到那伤口的痕迹，但是他腹部皮肤那里是一片光滑。最后他颓败地重新趴回桌上，脸面贴在桌面，他的视线前方就是一台电话，他想要打一个电话给伊万，后来想到这毕竟不是在自己的那个时代，况且他现在都不知道对方是不是也在这里。我应该乖乖扮演这个角色吗？基尔伯特在心中这么问自己，可是我什么都没有办法改变，我知道所有的结局，但还是要装作什么都不知道，我的神情、我的动作都不能有奇怪的地方，我不能令他们生疑，我还是要在他们想要撕毁条约的时候跳出来竭力反对，我还是要被他们软禁，我们注定还是会失败，我注定还是要与伊万重新在另一个地方相逢。然后我依旧会义无反顾地受他影响变成另一个我，依旧被阿尔弗雷德杀死，重复一遍又一遍，就像陷入了一个死循环之中。为什么不能让我们直接死去呢？他哀叹着直起身，翻开那些文件认真看起来，他知道现在的这个自己只是装装样子罢了，其实从很久之前便是如此了，不管是原本应该待在这个时间的基尔伯特还是未来死亡了的基尔伯特，他们都一样已经没有多大的可利用价值。我在这些人眼里到底是个什么东西？他无比清晰地认识到这一点，在现在这个时间，在他们这些人眼里自己其实是个早该死去的国家了，这里只是需要普鲁士的一些精神罢了，他们并不需要实体的他，他们只要一个象征，这才是基尔伯特在这里的价值。

路德维希的羽翼已硬，不再需要他兄长的庇护，他急于证明自己的能力，而这一切在基尔伯特的眼中都是可笑且可悲的。他那个时候是什么样的心情呢？基尔伯特仍旧能够记起来，他本就不看好魏玛共和国的成立，但是他不知道这个国家到底会发展成一个什么样子，希特勒的上台也不是他所希望看见的，基尔伯特已经看不到这个国家的未来所在了，有的时候他只是会在黑夜里兀自地绝望，到了白天再重新的戴上他的面具。那个时候他只是冷眼站在一旁看着，看着路德维希做出越来越疯狂的事情，基尔伯特没有办法阻止，他从一开始就没有办法去阻止，他的立场不允许他做出这样的举动，他所可以做的就是执行上面派下来给他的任务。他们的元首并不信任他，基尔伯特是知道这一点的，他也只能一件不漏地去完成那些任务，毫无怨言地、不假思索地。

过后几日就要动身去莫斯科了，基尔伯特在房间里收拾行李的时候路德维希再次敲了他卧房的门，他停下收拾衣物到行李箱中的动作而去开门，路德维希一改平日里对于基尔伯特的关心态度——有的时候基尔伯特会想那些会不会都是路德维希做出来给他们的下属或是上司看的，他面无表情地扫视了一下基尔伯特的行李箱，基尔伯特挠挠自己的脸颊，他倒是不记得路德维希以前有这样的脾性。

“什么事情？”基尔伯特感到空气中的紧张成分，他现在是捉摸不透路德维希的心理了，青少年的叛逆时期？他偷偷开了个玩笑，没有流露在表面，路德维希并不会想要听见这样的玩笑的。

“你不觉得你的行李带的有些多了吗，哥哥？”路德维希无视了基尔伯特古怪的神情，他径直走向床上放着的箱子，从中翻出许多衣服，“我们就去几天，用不着带这么多的东西。”他再次转过身来的时候微眯起眼盯着基尔伯特看，基尔伯特干笑了两声便撇过头去，他不想与路德维希对视，那双眼睛里呈现出来的早已经不是对于他的信任了，他知道路德维希在试探他。路德维希真的如同基尔伯特所想的那样一直在试探，想看看他的这位有勇有谋的大哥到底会不会重新夺回国家的实权。他也知道在德国刚刚统一的时候实际上就是基尔伯特在掌握大权，这是在他逐渐成长之后才明白的道理，他的皇帝对他说要堤防他的哥哥，那个时候他还不懂，只是觉得那皇帝是在挑拨他们兄弟的关系，可当他开始学习、开始懂事之后他才明白那个时候那位皇帝对他所说的话。普鲁士是促成德国统一的最大功臣，他拥有这样的实力，但同样也是可怕的，因为基尔伯特有本事将路德维希抱上王座，那么他就有本事将他取而代之。但我从没私心，基尔伯特在心里叹气，他从未有过私心，但是路德维希不懂，他不想懂，他只是想要离他的哥哥远远的。

“还是说你想要……”

“够了路德维希！”基尔伯特在路德维希说出后半句话之前就打断了对方的话语，他气愤得很，不知道为什么路德维希会这么随便且无依据的揣度他的心思，“我从一开始就说过了，我是你的剑，我愿意为你做任何的事情。”他重新将头转过来直视路德维希，年轻的国家并没有表示出多大的惊慌失措，他只是用手重新梳理了一下自己那梳得一丝不苟的头发。“希望哥哥你别忘了我们的初衷。还有，这个协定只是临时的，哥哥你清楚了吗？”路德维希在临走前这么说，他扣上自己的军帽走出基尔伯特的房门，留下他的哥哥一人有些颓然地坐在床上。基尔伯特当然明白那是个什么意思，条约的有效期会是十年，但是真正的时间却只有短短的两年。基尔伯特仍旧记得伊万那个时候的眼神，他们终于在战场上交锋的时候，伊万眼睛肿透露出的那种仇恨令基尔伯特胆寒，他只能举起枪来对着对面的那个男人，他不敢看他的眼睛，尽管基尔伯特有太多的不畏惧，可唯独这个，他觉得自己愧对伊万。虽然说战场上没由来的怜悯与同情是非常幼稚的一件事情，可是基尔伯特仍旧选择这么做，他也知道他的元首将他派来东线战场是为了什么，非常显而易见，他想要基尔伯特亲手杀死伊万。

他强行停下自己对于过往的思考，又慢慢重新收拾起他的行李。基尔伯特把那箱子清空，重新放了换洗衣物进去，他就塞了一两件内衣，还有一些袜子，再扔了一本床头放着的书，他想这大概是这个时间的自己正在看的书，尽管他从到这里以来就再没碰过那本书。基尔伯特坐在床上，他从箱子里把那本书捞出来，翻开来随便看了两页，他记得起来这本，在他应该在的时间里是躺在他的书架上面的。这是一本诗集，基尔伯特在闲得无聊的时候会读一点诗，这是他在很久以前就养成的习惯，坐在午后阳光和煦的院子中，膝上摊开一本书，他或许读着，或许只是撑着头睡觉，而那书被摆放在那里，花也是开在那里，院子是敞亮的，时间是静止的。基尔伯特翻着那本诗集，他想起在伊万的书架上也有一本一模一样的，是他当时逼着伊万买下来的，他们一人拿了一本回去，摆放在各自的书架上面。基尔伯特教过些德语给伊万，但再往前些的时候他们大多是用法语交流，但是伊万仍记得学习德语，到了后来基尔伯特去伊万家长住的时候，他的德语已经相当好了。基尔伯特曾问他有没有看过那本诗集，伊万当时回答自己已经在打算看第二遍，这让他欣喜，拉着伊万的手从午茶一直聊到了晚餐前，那天是愉快的，起码基尔伯特这么觉得。

他把书放回行李箱中然后与路德维希一同前往元首的住处，他们今晚将要与他们的元首共进晚餐。基尔伯特坐在车上的时候没有与路德维希进行什么交谈，只是看着窗外的街景，那街上有他不熟悉的地方，尽管他在德意志的土地生长，现在依旧属于德意志，但是此刻他却对这街道感到陌生。不应该是这样的，他这么想，他在以前就是用一副较为消极的状态来接受纳粹德国的名号，现在他依旧这么觉得，依旧看不惯现在的街道、现在的人们、现在的国家。基尔伯特闭上眼睛不想再看这令他伤心的地方，内心中的那个他正在流泪，他想自己还不如就完完全全地死在阿尔弗雷德的枪下，这样他就没有必要再来亲身感受一番他亲人的堕落、他国家的堕落，这是现在的他无法承受的，但他只能在心中落泪，他没有办法将他的情感表露在他的脸面之上。

晚餐时候很少有说话的声音发出，只有他们三个人吃着简便的餐点。基尔伯特只是机械地重复着手上叉起土豆泥的动作，他的两只耳朵听着元首偶尔发出点什么问话，而他也只是用点头或是摇头来回答那些问题，具体内容都是路德维希来进行处理。基尔伯特在一旁一边听着一边想自己的事情，他在想过后几日的会面，竟然是有些激动的，他迫切地想要知道那个伊万是不是也是从他的时代而来，如果是这样的话他对于这里的一切都会用一种更为宽容的态度来面对，他甚至可以全身心地投入进他的工作，他也有可能会开心地哼上一两首古时候的歌谣，这都是基尔伯特乐意去做的。元首察觉到基尔伯特的心不在焉，他在暗中观察了一会儿之后便凑到路德维希耳边说了点什么，基尔伯特当然不会知道这将要令他踏上他之前的那条路，不过就算他知道他也是无能为力的，他所能做的就是调整好自己的心态，再接受这里的一切。

他们在两天后启程。正午的阳光晒得基尔伯特昏昏欲睡，他在去往莫斯科的运输机上睡着了，梦中交织着两条梦境，一条是他在荒原中被一些面容模糊的人开枪打死，另外一个就是他的腹部正中三枪，梦境与现实交杂在一起令他摸不着头脑，他想醒过来，可是却有一种无形的力量拉着他直面他悲惨的结局，于是他只能呆滞在原地看着，看着对面有人开枪而子弹射向他，他想逃开，但是腿却如同灌了千斤水泥，动弹不得。他醒过来的时候已经飞入俄罗斯的领空，他坐在他的位置上，抬头看着机舱顶部，他想到他被从德国送到俄罗斯去的那时候也是坐了一架运输机过去，说实在这经历实在是太过相像。那个时候他也是在一觉睡醒之后无所事事，飞机上与自己一同前去的人也没有人愿意与他交流，伊万那一次一直睡到飞机降落，基尔伯特也不好意思去拍醒对方。他一直沉默到飞机降落，静静地坐在一旁听其他几个人随意交谈着什么，他对那些事虽然并不是一无所知但毕竟时间隔得太过久远，他都开始记忆模糊了。

基尔伯特看到了等候在附近的伊万，很显然他看到基尔伯特的时候眼睛倒是一亮，这个态度让基尔伯特再次相信了自己的直觉，这个伊万肯定也是来自未来的时间，他看向自己的眼神是与看着别人的时候不一样的，基尔伯特微微翘起了嘴角，他在示意给伊万看他知道他那是怎么一回事了，这个弧度只有伊万才能辨认出来，然后他也看见伊万朝他笑笑，不是那种礼节性的微笑而是真诚的。基尔伯特跟在其他人身后往前走去，他并没有与路德维希一行人并排，而是走在队伍的最末尾并且与队伍保持一点点的距离，他等着伊万与他一起并肩，而对方也是走到他身旁来。基尔伯特伸出小拇指来敲敲伊万的手，伊万也伸出他的那根小拇指勾住基尔伯特的，没有人看见他们，因为他们是最末的两个人，他们即将要再次目睹历史事件的发生，但是他们什么都不能说。

外交官们在签署文件的时候基尔伯特就站在一旁，他看了一会儿那仪式，觉得没趣便把视线转开来了，他想到自己当年陪同着来签的时候是将帽檐压得低低的，抿着唇神情严肃地站在一旁，大概就是现在路德维希的那个样子，但是现在他却觉得自己没有这个必要。他稍稍放松了一下自己的肩膀，然后转过头去看另一侧站着的伊万，他朝他抛去一个暧昧不清的笑容，伊万也了然地朝他勾了勾唇角。路德维希在旁边看着这一切的发生，自己哥哥与苏联的代表私下里的交情比自己想象的还要深，这不是一件非常好的事情，起码对于路德维希来说不是一件值得他高兴的事情。他微眯起眼来盯着基尔伯特与伊万之间的小动作，他从他哥哥的细微的面部表情变化不断推测着各种各样的可能性，他想到过最坏的，他的哥哥在私底下正在拉拢来自苏联的力量，他有可能会威胁到元首甚至是自己，但与此同时，路德维希脑中又响起另外一个让他要信任基尔伯特的声音，但是那个声音太微弱了，一开始他并没有捕捉到它，直到许久之后他才隐隐约约意识到还有这个声音的存在，他依旧犹豫着，不知道该如何是好。 


	4. Chapter 4

基尔伯特在俄罗斯多停留了一会儿，他并没有跟随路德维希一行人回到德国，而是与伊万一起又在附近逛了逛，他们回到伊万日后的房子那儿，这个时候还不是伊万的家，是做他用的。基尔伯特站在那房子面前指给伊万看他们日后的院子，“那儿会有张桌子。”他这么说，“到了下午就会有茶点出现在那里，我们会看书，对吗？我们会的，你、我还有娜塔莉亚，我们会坐在院子里喝下午茶。”

“冬天也可以到后面的山坡上去堆雪人，你还记得我们堆的那个吗？爱德华给它扣上了一顶水桶帽子，真有意思，它还长得有点像我呢！”伊万有些怀念地这么说，随后基尔伯特便白了他一眼，接着他的话茬说了下去：“那个雪人从一开始就是按照你的原型造出来的好吗？我们可是花了很大心思去准备的！”过不了多久他就大笑了起来，他想到那雪人被插歪了的胡萝卜鼻子，还有特别做出来的看上去十分凶的眉毛。基尔伯特拖着伊万到后山上去转了一圈，他们在草地上坐下，骄阳挂在他们头上让他们出了一身的汗。基尔伯特躺在来，他的双手搁在脑后，过了一会儿他便拍拍身旁的位置叫伊万也躺下来，他们两人就躺在那里抬头看蓝天白云。

“现在还很平静。”基尔伯特先开口，带了些伤感，“可是用不了多久这样的天就没得看了。”他的语气是唏嘘的，扭头看着伊万，伊万也盯着天看，他很缓慢地表达了赞同：“是那样没错，很快你们就要进攻波兰，大战开始，而两年之后，今天我们签订的条约就会被撕毁。基尔伯特你说，我们为什么会在未来死亡，却又来到这里？”

“不知道。伊万，不要问我，我什么都不知道。”基尔伯特随手扯过一根草放入自己的口中，他叼着那根草直愣愣地看着天，就想要这么无所事事地在这里待上一整天，但是他不能，他不是一个凡人，不能这样逃避现实，他的肩上背负了太多的东西，不止是他，伊万也是如此，他们都不能逃避，这是他们必须要去面对的。“大概是上帝给我们的一次惩罚？看着我们一次又一次地陷入这样的轮回之中，我们注定还是要被阿尔弗雷德盯上，注定要死得悲壮。”他吐掉那根草茎，侧过身来捧住伊万的脸颊，他们在和平年代亲吻着对方，像是要证明爱情的纯真，更像是要证明自己的存在，证明自己还留有自我的意志。

“保重亲爱的，我们到时候再见。”基尔伯特放开伊万，他们两人额头相互抵着又缠绵了一会儿，然后牵着手一起往回走去，在大街上分开，走了一段之后再次道别，各自往各自的方向走去。基尔伯特走到一半忍不住想要停下来回头去看，但是他没有，他只是停在半路上有好一会儿，然后再继续往前，他知道他们这次分别会有多长的时间，他能够等，这时间对于他来说算不了什么。

等基尔伯特回到德国他就被路德维希拉到一旁去说教了，无非就是那几句“希望哥哥你能清楚自己在做些什么”与“哥哥你要为国家利益做考量”，他知道自己与伊万的关系可能是被路德维希猜中了不少，他也十分坦然地接受他的观察，他只是有点小小的失落，自己的弟弟第一时间不是问他有关于这个的事情而是给他灌输许多国家利益相关，基尔伯特没有用言语回应，只是用点头的方式胡乱地回应了几下，路德维希这才松开他钳制住基尔伯特胳膊的手。基尔伯特径直回他的办公室，关上门之后靠着门慢慢坐到地上，他去揉自己的眉心，头在这个时候疼起来，但是他一点都不想动，闭起眼睛来感受那疼痛在他脑中上蹿下跳，如此一来他可以暂时忽略很多东西，只把心思放在脑中这一不断扩大的疼痛点上面。这时候他觉得好玩，伸出手指点在头上的某一点，跟着那点移动着，他在玩了很久之后才睁开眼慢慢站起来，他回到自己办公桌后的椅子里，拉开抽屉寻找药片，他找出一些阿司匹林来，拿了一片吞下，在桌上趴了一会儿之后才继续开始做他的工作。

夜晚基尔伯特看路德维希入睡了之后偷偷溜出门去，他在大街上晃悠，走进酒馆里去喝酒，看年轻无知的小伙与姑娘们跳舞，然后他也像是被感染了一样跳进男孩堆里去扭动他的腰肢，跳那个时代的舞。基尔伯特又觉得自己像是回到了身体最好的时期，在这个时代他没有咳嗽的烦扰、没有低烧带来的恐慌，他把他今晚所有的精力都浪费在舞蹈上面，他蹦跶着木地板，仰脖灌下一杯又一杯的啤酒，然后开怀大笑，不像个军人，倒像是个淳朴的农家小伙儿。他跑了一间又一间的酒馆，从街的东边喝到西边，然后他醉在路边，手里还捧着一个伏特加的瓶子。基尔伯特在空无人的街道上唱歌，他唱德语，唱民谣，唱古时候才有的歌，他还唱俄语，轻声唱着，那是伊万在日后教给他的，一些在这个时代还没有出现的歌。基尔伯特站起身来摇摇晃晃地开始往回走去，他甚至都看不清路，走得也是东倒西歪，可是他心中觉得快乐，像是要飞起来一般地快乐，他跳着、叫着，完全抛弃了他作为一个国家的形象。他在很晚很晚的时候才回到家里，但他没有进到自己的屋内，而是睡在了客厅，他躺在沙发上，随便扯过点什么便盖在自己身上，他又舒服地哼唧了两声，那个伏特加的瓶子从他的手中滚落到地上，声音全被地毯吸收了过去，基尔伯特动了动身体换了一个更加舒服的姿势，接着他便睡了过去。

路德维希来叫醒他的时候，基尔伯特还在做着一个美好的梦，梦里他与伊万在林间散步，他们看到清澈的溪流与活泼的鱼儿，中午便在林里午餐，可惜还没等他咬下他的三明治便被人打断，基尔伯特睁开眼看到路德维希有些难堪的脸。

“哥哥你昨晚去了哪里。”他用的是陈述句，很显然的明知故问，基尔伯特呻吟着坐起身，有些迷茫地看着他的弟弟，他眨眨眼，视线从路德维希身上转移到了地下的伏特加酒瓶。“你出去喝酒也不告知我一声？哥哥，你说你还能做出什么我不知道的事情来？麻烦你有点自制能力可不可以？”路德维希一边抱怨一边在他面前放下一杯水与一片阿司匹林，“你宿醉，吃点药可能会缓解你的症状。”说完他便要起身离开，基尔伯特端起杯子道谢，路德维希没有理他便走去了厨房。基尔伯特看着那一小片药片，他想他昨天也就是吃这个来消除头疼的，不知道现在吃还有没有用，不过他还是把药片放进口中，再喝了些水帮助下咽。基尔伯特去洗漱的时候在镜中看到了自己憔悴的脸色，他拍拍自己愈发消瘦与苍白的脸颊，然后死死盯着他的混色瞳孔看，好歹这个没有改变，我还是与伊万有所瓜葛的，想到这里他便又掀起自己的衣服来查看腰侧的刺青，那个也还在，至今都没有被路德维希发现，这就足够了，他想，有这些就足够证明自己是还与他有关联的。基尔伯特放下衣服继续刷牙，心情就更加愉快了，他快速吐掉那些恼人的泡沫，再刮了刮他自己的胡子，然后才走出浴室去吃他的早饭。

路德维希早就做好了松饼，他记得自己哥哥的口味，在这点方面他还是很尊重他的兄长的。他在厨房里忙活着，没有听见基尔伯特的脚步声，他被对方的突然出现吓了一跳，但是他很快便就恢复，端过一盘松饼递给他的大哥。基尔伯特接过盘子摆放到餐厅里的桌子上，过了一会儿之后路德维希也端着他的早餐坐到了基尔伯特的对面，两人沉默着开始了他们的一天。基尔伯特习惯性先看看报纸，其实那上面也没什么东西，他只是为了避免尴尬罢了，他已经有很久都没有与路德维希在餐桌上说点什么话了，他想也没有这个必要，反正他的弟弟现在压根儿也不需要他的建议和指导。他随意翻着报纸，那上面的报道是一个都没有记进脑子，可他还是装得十分认真地在“看”报纸，自己在路德维希面前还是能装装样子的，对方并没有学会几个识破他的伪装的能力，基尔伯特对此感到有些遗憾，他曾经都还以为自己的弟弟是最熟悉自己的人，现在看起来并不是，在戳开那个半生不熟的蛋的时候他这么对自己说。

接下去的日子基尔伯特就一天天忙碌了起来，他们开始要着手准备对波兰的作战。基尔伯特待在路德维希身边听他说他的那些计划，自己偶尔也会发表一下自己的见解与建议，其实他也明白，他说什么已经不太会有人听了，他就希望他们可以稍微采纳一下他的部分建议，不要全盘否定就好。现在上层领导们只是把他当做是一个摆设，估计路德维希也是这么想的，基尔伯特完全起不到任何的作用，所以他只要站在一旁随便说点什么就可以了，但是他不会这么做的，只要他还是担当着一名顾问，哪怕是别人将他的提案当成最没有建设性的建议，他也会认真完成他的任务，这是基尔伯特对待工作的态度，一丝不苟，完全的日耳曼风格。很多人都不待见他，他也顶多就是挂了几个虚职和名号罢了，有时也乐得清闲，晚上也有时间溜出家去寻欢作乐，喝到烂醉如泥才回家睡觉。为此路德维希说了他好多遍，基尔伯特就是不肯听，他会伸出他的手指戳着路德维希的胸膛骂他一些脏话，其实他甚至清醒得很，就是借酒的名义说些平常不会说的话罢了。路德维希也当他是酒后胡言，但说是没有放在心上，实际上还是非常在意的，他也不知道自己的哥哥为何会变成这样，像是一夜之间就开始颓废，立志是要把自己的身体弄垮。几乎是每天晚上路德维希都要把基尔伯特从沙发上拖回他自己的房间，还必须要忍受一身的酒臭，难道他就认定我不会发现他的行踪？路德维希觉得好笑，但还是任劳任怨地做这件事情。不过他总归有精神崩溃的一天，于是他便和基尔伯特吵了起来，他把他这辈子能想到的脏话都骂了出来，基尔伯特愣在原地，路德维希只看到他震惊的表情，那个样子他从没在基尔伯特的脸上看到过，他甚至都没有想象过由基尔伯特来做会是个什么样子。他闭了嘴，丢下目瞪口呆的哥哥转身离开，说实话他心里有些受伤，他实在是弄不清楚他的哥哥，他想自己永远都没有办法了解基尔伯特。

房子里只剩基尔伯特一个人的时候他就不会再去工作，他会拿一本书看，大部分情况下就是读诗，这是最好的能够缓解他的焦虑并使他能快速镇定下来的方法之一。或许还可以配一杯花草茶，他在午后有时会这么想，但是现在他在路德维希的家里，不，他与自己兄弟两人的家里，这里没有他在俄罗斯时喝到的茶，这里只有咖啡。基尔伯特并不擅长泡咖啡，他也很少碰路德维希的咖啡，比起这玩意儿他还更加喜欢茶一些，他喜欢那香气，闻了就会让他一整天都心情愉快。基尔伯特现在只好想着花草茶的芬芳与曲奇饼干的奶香，这让他又像是闻到了雨后草地的清香，这是他在伊万家住的时候会在夏夜闻到的一种味道，他们几个人坐在院子里聊天，可以一直聊到深夜都不停歇，在那里，时间是静止的，他们拥有足够长、足够多的时间。基尔伯特无比怀念那一段时光，尽管那是在几十年之后了。

他知道条约撕毁的确切日子，他一直是记得的，但是时间实在是太过于短暂，在基尔伯特的恍惚之间便就过去。那个时候他已经没有原来的那种悠闲时光，酒馆也都暂停营业，小伙子们都上战场打仗去了。他裹着大衣站在萧瑟的街头，他偶尔抽空去买杂货的时候都止不住地想要哀叹。基尔伯特站在商店里挑选寥寥无几的商品，顶多买到一些罐头食品，这倒是有些治愈了他的选择障碍，没有什么东西可供他选择，所有东西都是限量供应。他挖出那些高盐的罐头肉吃着，配一点黑面包，基尔伯特明白这样的日子还会持续很久，他不抱怨，普鲁士从不抱怨，他一直都是接受、调整、再调整，最后他会看准时机开始反攻，他会积攒自己的许多力量只为一次的战斗，这就是基尔伯特，这就是他普鲁士。所以他才不会被这一点小小的变故所打败，这根本不符合他的信条，他是剑，锋芒必出的剑，而他们马上就会需要到他这把剑了，基尔伯特无比自信地想着这一点，然后他笑笑，吃完了手中的面包。

基尔伯特还是做出了与以前无异的举动，他冲到路德维希的办公室里去把战略书拍在对方桌上。“这是怎么回事路德维希，这和我们之前谈好的不太一样啊。”基尔伯特一边说着自己以前说过的话语一边暗中观察着四周，他知道路德维希的办公室附近有两个警卫，他的房间里还有一些可以供自己使用的物件，他可以用那些东西来做出正当的防卫。

“这是怎么回事？哥哥你忘了我们在做什么事了吗？还是你已经被布拉津斯基迷住了心窍呢？哦对了，你们以前的交情很好是吗？”路德维希盯着基尔伯特看，想要从对方的脸上发现那么一丝不正常的表情，但其实他还是太过年轻，基尔伯特总是比他要心思缜密的。

“我们以前的确是有那么些交情，可以说要不是他在那时候救了我一命，你也不会出现在这里。”基尔伯特耸耸肩，然后继续说了下去，“可是我们的交情还不至于让我抛弃我的祖国而为苏联卖命，我们作为‘人’来说是故交，此外便什么都没有，如果国家需要我们对立我们也会不顾一切地去杀死对方。但是路德维希，我可以被你使用，用在任何一个地方，但是你信不信任我呢？你信不信任德意志的剑呢？”他将这句话抛给路德维希，他的弟弟沉默着走到一旁去，他背对着基尔伯特，倒像是有在认真思考，基尔伯特便压低了一下军帽的帽檐，垂着手立在一旁等候着。在过了一段时间之后路德维希转过身用手枪指着基尔伯特，他的头发有些许的凌乱，显然是刚刚摘下帽子后用手去捋过。基尔伯特将双手举到胸前，他没有表现出惊讶与愤怒，他只是说了一句“小心”，那枪口正对着基尔伯特的胸口，路德维希神情严肃，甚至可以说是略带些鄙夷的，他这么再次盯着基尔伯特，办公室一下子就平添了一阵紧张压抑的气氛。

“你是觉得我不可信吗？是要将我杀死吗？”基尔伯特没有动，他的双手还是举在胸前，这表示着自己的暂时屈服，他还通过这个动作来表达自己毫无恶意。他看着自己的弟弟，路德维希只是摇摇头，对方没有说话，还是这样用枪指着基尔伯特。于是他便笑起来，放下自己胸前的两只手，基尔伯特等了一会儿，观察到路德维希握着枪的手正在微微发抖，频率很小，不仔细看的话根本不会被察觉出来。基尔伯特知道他内心还在挣扎之中，于是他快速抄起手边的一张凳子护在自己身前，正好可以挡住路德维希此时射出的子弹，然后基尔伯特扑过去把他的弟弟撞倒在地，尽管他没有路德维希强壮，但他却极富技巧，那是长期的实战带给他的经验，他完全控制了路德维希，两条腿压制住他的弟弟，腾出一只手去抢过滑到一边去的手枪，上膛，对准路德维希。警卫冲进来将他们二人围在中间，基尔伯特没有松开他的手，还是让枪口对准路德维希，他在让他的弟弟放弃他心中对于他的仅存的那一点信任，路德维希需要一个向上的动力，那么基尔伯特就给他，不管什么他都可以给他，如果那是路德维希觉得正确的事情的话。

他松开自己握住枪的那只手，然后缓缓举起双手到半空中，他懒洋洋地从路德维希身上下来，让对方重新夺回他的枪，这都是基尔伯特故意的，他从不屈服于众人，他只是做他觉得应该去做的事。然后他就被反扭着双臂押着离开，基尔伯特在离开之前踢飞了路德维希办公室里的一个废纸篓，当然也是故意做出来的，那些挣扎都是他做出来的，只为了让他刚刚的那番演戏更为逼真。他被押进了审讯室，基尔伯特被绑在椅子上四处张望，这个地方对于他来说不能更熟悉了，以前他是坐在对面，而现在他却坐在被审讯人的位置上。除了说“我不知道”外基尔伯特还能说些什么呢？将他所知道的日后注定会发生的事情托盘而出？基尔伯特不会这么做的，他不能够改变历史，这是一条铁律，而这也是为什么他要做出这些令人匪夷所思的举动，他不能接触整个历史事件，只能做一名旁观者，他希望远在俄罗斯的伊万也是这么想的。

基尔伯特先是被关进牢中，他与其他的政治犯关在一起，那些人身上的臭味令他恶心，他只能缩在一个相对干净的角落里想他自己的事情。他有时会在别人不注意的时候将手伸进衣服去偷偷抚摸他的那个纹身，他会想那命运是与自己捆绑在一起的伊万，这样他也就不会在黑暗之中去伤感自己、伤感时事。他的狱友——姑且称他们为“狱友”——并没有见过这位前国家阁下，他们之中说不定有听说过他的人，但是那些关于基尔伯特的流言都是不准确的，他们无法将眼前这个人与那些流言和传奇结合到一起，他们只当他是一个可怜的白化病者，犯了政治罪，同他们没有两样，结局也会是一样的。后来他被人保释出来，基尔伯特走出牢房的时候并不适应那刺眼的光亮，他从黑暗的角落里站起来，穿过地上躺着的其他人，走向保释他的人。本身视力就不是非常好的他在接触到许久未见的光线之后更加无法适应，他竭力想要眯起眼睛，低着头在调整了好一会儿之后才慢慢恢复，他看清楚了前面给他带路的人，他的弟弟路德维希。基尔伯特在心中嗤笑一声，自己最终还是会被他们接回去，就算他们的前国家阁下所做出的事有多么出格，他们都不会将他与那些政治重犯关押在一起的。

“单人牢房？我的待遇还算不错嘛。”基尔伯特明知故问，他的双手刚刚被去除手铐，现在他在慢慢活动着他的双手，“不怕再被我袭击一次吗路德维希？”他的语气明显有一种得意的成分在里面，现在的人都比不得以前，他们总将事情看得太过简单，基尔伯特以前总是对着路德维希摇头说“你们还不行”，年轻的国家只是不解他的哥哥为何会一直说这样的话。“我难道还不够努力吗？还不能独当一面吗？”基尔伯特依稀记得在第一次世界大战爆发前夕路德维希对自己这么说，青年人拍着桌子有些失控，基尔伯特只是坐在沙发里，平静地看着他自认为羽翼已满的弟弟。

“哥哥你到底在搞什么鬼，之前的事情我可以一件都不追究，你很不对劲，两年前就是这个样子了，你在想些什么？你所想的、所做的，我从很小开始就不能够理解，这与书上所写的不一样，你也和书上记载的那个你不符，到底哪个才是真正的你，我现在都弄不明白了，你真的存在吗，真的是有‘基尔伯特’这个人的吗？”路德维希停下脚步转过身来，基尔伯特差点往前撞上他，路德维希没有管基尔伯特的低呼，他只是用一种复杂的眼神看着基尔伯特，往后的言语也变得吞吞吐吐起来，“哥哥你想做什么呢？我以为我们是兄弟，我们的心是连在一起的，你说你要将这个世界给我的，我也开始往你想要的方向去走，这不对吗？这不好吗？”话说到这里他的语气开始急促，像是受了天大的委屈一般，基尔伯特揉揉自己的鼻子，他是能够察觉出一些路德维希内心里的波动与不平静，但是他没有办法去评价，似乎他的弟弟误解了一些他的意思，而如果现在他解释的话路德维希也不会相信的，他只会说“哥哥你疯了”或是别的一些什么，就像是元首对路德维希灌输的那些，关于基尔伯特的不好的话，在这个时候他只能默不吭声，任由路德维希又开始向前走去，把他带去另一个未知的地方。

就如基尔伯特预想的那样，他被安然无恙地带回家，但是他被禁了足，不能离开这房子半步，最多就是到花园里去转转。房间四周都有守卫，基尔伯特的一举一动都会被直接向路德维希报告，他的电话被处于监听状态，也不再允许他接触机密的核心文件，他每天所能做的事情就是整理一下并不那么重要的文件、看书以及睡觉。基尔伯特的睡眠质量本就不好，现在他更加无法入睡，他会看着窗外亮如白昼的探照灯，还有灯光之中的警戒人员，久久不能入眠，只能拿过自己的书看到第二天的凌晨，在极度困倦之中昏昏睡去。他在过了一周之后向路德维希提起这一点，基尔伯特那时候切着盘子的香肠，看似就是这么随意一说，在当天晚上那些灯就被撤下，基尔伯特终于可以安眠几日。

他总是在梦中不断梦到在苏联的那段时光，那时他也晚睡，和伊万一起处理完一整天的公务之后才会洗漱入眠，梦中两人是互相拥抱着的，这让他的梦境温馨，所以他看到的并不是黑白的，他所经历的梦是彩色的，他后来就开始嗜睡，就是为了多做一些这样的梦，多看几眼他以一个“人”的身份在想念着的人。他往往会睡到正午才缓缓醒来，说实在的，基尔伯特的精神状况并不是很好，他终日浑浑噩噩，不过在他清醒的时候也会认真思考问题，他会把自己锁在卧房之中，凭着记忆写出之前的那些作战计划，他知道他们会来找他的，甚至是来求他，求他参与指挥东线的战役，和以前如出一辙，基尔伯特在纸上写写画画，他的脑中储藏着比路德维希他们想象的还要多的东西，他把它们一一写下来，摊平在纸上，他是宝剑，他发誓自己将一往无前。

而日后就正如基尔伯特所料的那样，路德维希在有一日的晚餐时候向他吐露了这样的一个意愿，基尔伯特在心里冷笑，他并不是嘲笑他的弟弟，而是在笑他们的元首，哦，路德维希的元首，不是他的，基尔伯特从来没有承认过这个元首，他是一个奥地利人，是罗德里赫的元首，不是他基尔伯特的。他拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，装模做样了一会儿，表面上将路德维希冷嘲热讽了一顿，但是他的弟弟忍受着他对他的嘲讽，这又让基尔伯特有些于心不忍起来，他同意并接受了那个计划，在第二天便赶往东线的战场，他在前往的路上就已经知道这之后的结局，他们无所畏惧的士兵们会在那里被严寒和红军拖死，他们溃不成军。基尔伯特面无表情，但他的眼中却翻涌上了一层悲伤的情感，他感概所有的事，感概今天、过往，感概明天，感慨还未开始就已经定局的未来。

然后他就像过去的那一天一样，举起枪来对着伊万，这样他就看不清对方的表情，对方也看不到他的，这样他也可以装作自己对于他像是有深仇大恨一般，此时此刻他的脑中空空荡荡，什么都没有，他甚至都渐渐开始淡忘伊万的样子，忘记他的身高，忘记他的眼睛，忘记他的一切，忘记过往，忘记未来。基尔伯特只是举着他的枪，却未曾想要扣下扳机，他放走了伊万，就像他之前所做的那样，他把这归为一种骑士精神，可笑的精神，放敌人一条生路，他想他们还会再次遇见的，这只是这段时间的一个开端罢了，他们没有结束，他们直到世纪末都还纠缠在一起，难舍难分。他的直属长官气得跳脚，当晚就一个电报打给了路德维希问他派来的这个人到底是怎么回事，路德维希在电话里沉默不语，最后他叫那位军官将电话转交给基尔伯特，当他接到电话的时候听到路德维希说“希望你可以遵守我们之间的协议”，基尔伯特在电话这头默默点头，但是路德维希并看不见，他喊了两遍基尔伯特的军衔，基尔伯特在挂断电话之前最终吐出一句“遵命”，他许久不说这话了，有些生疏，他听见电话那边的路德维希发出点古怪的声响，想要说些什么，但是基尔伯特挂断了他的电话。他双手撑着桌面，目光死死盯着他桌上的那张作战图，他亲手画的，在被软禁的时候，这是一副与他记忆中无差的东西，他看着被自己标出来的那些点，他知道所有他们上一次失败的原因，但是他在这次也是不会说出口的。基尔伯特熄了灯离开他的办公室，他回到他的床上去，一张简陋的行军床，他双手交叠在脑后看着天花板，想象那是星空，他在想自己如果在这里死去那么会到往哪里，是回到他们应该在的时间、是去地狱还是去另一个他所无法预测的时间？基尔伯特看得累了才闭上眼休息，那夜没有梦。

而往后就正如基尔伯特所知晓的那样，他们没有完成那整个计划，他们开始受限，失去原本应有的优势，而苏联红军的坚守和反攻都是在基尔伯特料想之中，这与他所经历过的那一次没有任何差异，他也如他所坚持的那样没有改变这个历史一分一毫，站在指挥部的他现在就像是在局外看着一般，他心中没有前一次的那种心情，他感觉不到悲喜、感觉不到希望或是绝望，他只是静静地站在一边看着这场战争朝着他最熟悉的结局奔去，毫不拖泥带水地奔去，然后他在斯大林格勒，在那个地方与伊万在夜中外出，他们在残垣断壁中行走，就像是不畏惧炮弹、不畏惧不长眼的枪子一样，他们就这么不发一语地走着，像是与这个世界脱轨的两个人，他们身上的气息与这里格格不入，他们从和平年代过来，而那个和平年代却有更多的暗地里的争斗、不流血的争斗，伊万与基尔伯特是牺牲品，他们是献给和平的祭品。

“你厌倦了吗？”伊万终于开口说出这么一句话，基尔伯特点点头，那时他们在两军的缓冲带停下来。伊万抬头看被炮火染成诡异色彩的天空，他们知道有一个地方可以暂时躲避这些东西，但是他们没有一个人提出要去那里，那个他们在前面一次经常去的地方。基尔伯特也抬起头来看了看天，“没有星。”他这么说，踢了踢脚边的石块。他们知道这附近双方的士兵们都在死死盯着他们，伊万没有回头转向自己的那一方，基尔伯特也没有，他们只是站在原地不动，抬起头来看惨烈的天空，这是没有希望、没有未来的色彩，是死亡的预兆。伊万伸出他的小拇指碰了碰基尔伯特，于是对方也伸出小拇指来勾住他的，然后他们闭上眼往前慢慢走去。

有一枚炮弹在他们身后炸了开来。


	5. Chapter 5

伊万刚睁开眼睛就知道自己回到了什么地方，1917年的圣彼得堡，他觉得这趟“旅行”实在是太有意思，感觉就像是他要与基尔伯特一起经历重重死亡，他们从二十世纪末的死亡开始，回到过二战时期，现在又是在一战的时候重生。伊万在街道上随意走动，他的身上穿着不符合时代的军服，但是街上没有人觉得奇怪，行人都木然地走着，与他擦肩而过。伊万在商店门口看到了今日的时间，那场变革就要开始，他的厚军服能替他挡住二月的寒冷，他想现在基尔伯特是不是待在德军的指挥部忙得焦头烂额呢？俄罗斯很快就会退出这个战场的，他在心里这么想，列宁会被德军护送回来，他将要在这片土地上掀起更大的革命，想到这里伊万稍稍觉得愉快了一点，他想再次亲眼见证那个社会在自己国家的土地上被建立起来，那个他所坚持着的东西，就算饱受非议，就算是被说成乌托邦，伊万仍旧想再次见证。可是这是我们应该选择的道路吗？伊万又在心里犹豫着，他知道未来，他就是从未来而来的，他看到了政治的腐败、庞大国家的腐朽以及各种各样的问题，他自己甚至都变了一个样，这样子真的好吗？他再次在心里问了自己一遍，伊万回答不上来，他甚至都不知道该从哪里开始讲出他的答案，或许他从一开始就没有答案，他只是觉得这其中有不妥的地方，但那是什么他依旧没有看清楚，但他知道，俄罗斯就注定是一块要饱经风霜的土地，他会试验各种方式，还在寻找那一个让国家再度成长的方式，他仍在寻找，不管是过去的他还是未来的他，伊万不会停下来。

他想不出自己要到哪里去，最终还是决定回皇宫，他在这个时代还是与沙皇一家住在皇宫之中的，他一直是住在那里的，沙皇在哪里他便在哪里，他是俄罗斯，可以住在任何他想住的地方。门口的警卫将他拦了下来，伊万也不解释就将手抄在口袋里静候着有人出现，他在等的人的确是匆匆忙忙地跑了出来，警卫队长大声呵斥着他的手下，那两个人很显然是刚刚被调过来没多久的新人，警卫队长一边冲他的国家阁下陪不是，一边转过身去继续给他们教训。伊万没有理睬警卫队长的话语，他径直穿过长廊回到自己的房间，打开衣橱翻找出自己以前穿着的衣服。他脱下苏联时期的军服，手下意识地抚摸上腹部，那里并没有弹孔，伊万叹着气开始着装，他还记得阿尔弗雷德的那颗子弹穿过自己身体时候的感觉，在那一瞬间他听到秒针转动的声音，那声音不是来自于他床头摆放着的灯，而是从他的脑中，他可以将那声音理解为生命的倒计时，伊万闭上眼睛想要再次聆听那个声音，但是现在他的脑中没有了那台钟，他也听不见任何的声音。我那个时候还听见死神的脚步声了呢，他一边系上扣子一边又这么胡思乱想起来，他着实也听见了死神在朝他逼近的脚步声，一步一步非常清晰，就像是真的有个人踏在木头地板上一样。

“阁下，沙皇陛下请您去和他一同用午餐。”有位侍从的突然出现把伊万吓了一跳，他甚至都以为自己再次听见了那死神的脚步声，但他没有将这份小小的恐惧展露在自己的脸面上，他挥了挥手表示自己已经知道，在侍从退下去之后他坐到床上开始思考起接下来自己该怎么面对他的沙皇陛下。我知道他的结局，很快的，他就会死去，我该怎么表现呢？告诉他还是掩藏起来？他在心里不断衡量这几点，他问自己如果换做是基尔伯特在这里他会如何选择呢？如果现在在这里的不是俄罗斯的尼古拉二世而是基尔伯特的菲特烈大帝呢？他会告诉他这个在未来已成定局的事实吗？伊万坐在床上思考了有好一会儿，直到那位侍从再次前来，这一次他知道自己要先敲门，伊万被敲门声打断了思路，扭头看到还是那位侍从便点了点头，他起身跟着那人去到沙皇身边。

他们在一起吃了一顿午饭，伊万没什么胃口，只吃了一点点的食物，他的尼古拉二世看他一副心事重重的样子便停下了手中的刀叉，礼节性地关心了一下伊万各方面的状况，伊万挑起一个假笑回复着自己一切都好，他在挣扎了半天之后还是决定不将眼前这位大人的命运告诉他。说了他也不会信，他有些恶毒地这么想，何况他快死了，告诉他有什么用呢？或许他可以稍稍挽救一下，他自己的性命和他家人的，他甚至也可以将这次革命的带头人抓起来，可是有什么用吗？迟早都会到来的事情，早一点知道和晚一点知道有什么本质上的区别吗？是没有任何区别的。伊万擦了擦嘴站起身来鞠躬告辞，留下他的沙皇一人坐在那里嚼着叉子上的蔬菜。

伊万回到自己的房间，他从上锁的抽屉里拿出一本看起来十分破旧的日记，翻开来看了起来，那是他从基尔伯特那里偷来的日记，很显然对方并没有发现伊万的这个盗窃的行为，这是一本对方很早以前的日记了，基尔伯特也从来没有问伊万讨要过这本东西。伊万翻到夹着书签的那一页，基尔伯特用不那么成熟的字迹写当天的见闻，那一页正是伊万最喜欢读的一页，记录了小小的骑士摔进冰封的楚德湖，当然基尔伯特才没有那么写，他只是寥寥几笔带过自己的失败，大部分还是在夸耀自己是多么多么帅气，伊万笑出声来，每每读到这一段他都会放声大笑，然后他从同一个抽屉中取出他自己的那本日记，也是小时候所写的，翻到写有相同内容的那一页，伊万更多所表达的是对于朋友的渴望，当然也没有忘记贬低一番那狂妄自大的小骑士。伊万回忆着小时候的那初次交锋，说实在的基尔伯特的登场并没有给他留下多好的印象，但就从那天开始伊万的眼前有个同龄人在跑来跑去，基尔伯特永远是充满活力的，他在往后的日子中也不断身体力行地证明着这一点。

当晚伊万就乘上一辆开往柏林的火车，基尔伯特现在肯定还在柏林，虽然知道对方会亲自护送列宁到圣彼得堡，但是伊万还是忍不住想要提前去见他一面。他坐了很久的火车，久到他都开始要忘记时间到底是什么。在下车的时候看到有人正板着一张脸等在月台上，他诧异基尔伯特为何会知道自己的行踪，不过那也不是不能理解，现在站在他面前的这个基尔伯特也是同他一样来自七十几年后的未来。

“你来这里做什么？”基尔伯特狠狠地打了一下伊万的头，他是踮起脚来打的，然后又踩了他两脚。“你轻一点啊……”伊万抱怨着，但他其实没真的在抱怨，事实上他也知道基尔伯特在担心他，这是一个危险的举动，在战时这么做看起来就是通敌叛国。“你是活腻了还是咋的？你想再死回那段时间去？”基尔伯特瞪了他一眼然后往外走，他压了压帽檐好让别人认不出他来，伊万跟在他身后，甚至还愉快地轻声唱起了故乡的歌谣，基尔伯特听得腻烦便又踹了伊万一脚，但这并不能打断伊万的兴致，他甚至还加大了一点音量，基尔伯特拗不过他就随他去了，最后他自己也加入进来，轻声哼了两段，那些都是他耳熟能详的歌曲，怎么能够控制得住呢？

他们来到一个破旧的旅店，基尔伯特把他安排进去，在他转身要离开的时候伊万拉住了他，迫使他转过身来直面伊万。“这么快你就要走了？那我乘这么长时间的火车来柏林见你还有什么意义？”伊万死死攥住基尔伯特的手臂不肯松手，任凭对方怎么推搡他都不放开。基尔伯特站着而伊万坐在廉价的床上，他们这么僵持了有好一会儿，最后基尔伯特率先败下阵，他用另外一只没有被钳制住的手再次捧起伊万的脸，就像他在未来所做的那样，然后他低下头亲吻了伊万，这也是他在未来做过的事情，一样的人物、一样的场景，伊万觉得这时间其实根本就没有变化过，他甚至都以为他们还在未来的那个时间点上，他们仍旧在接吻，那个吻持续了很久都没有断，直到现在。伊万看着基尔伯特紫红色的眼睛，那眼睛太漂亮了，就像是要将他吸进去。随后他们便在床上滚作一团，基尔伯特被伊万压在床上，他伸出一根手指轻轻点在伊万的唇上，这实际上是一种邀请，然后伊万又吻了他。

基尔伯特坐在床上摆弄着伊万的手指，他这个时候又变得与苏联时期无异，热衷于玩耍伊万的手指头，其实他在那时候还喜欢在伊万身上留下点什么印记，比如说掐痕或者刮痕，伊万都得要默默忍受着，因为那是基尔伯特对他的爱意的一种体现，他不会用言语直接表达出来，那爱太沉重，内含的意义也太过复杂，他只能用这种方式来给伊万留下一个又一个的回忆。“你看到那些伤疤就会记得我的，如果那伤疤一辈子不颓，你就一辈子都不会忘记我。你会忘记我吗伊万？在有一天我死去，或是你死去的时候，我死前会想起你，你呢？你会不会记起我？”那时基尔伯特抿着他淡色的唇，一边摆弄着伊万的手指一边问，伊万那会儿只觉得困，点点头随便说了“会”，他从没把这句话放在心上过，他总以为这不过是基尔伯特在夜间发的一点小神经，但是后来他才明白对方是极其有远瞻性的，他说不定早就看到了那样的结局。伊万保证他在失血过多死去之前是想着基尔伯特的，他觉得自己会把这个名字一直带进他的另一个坟墓，人类的坟墓。

“你在想些什么？”伊万拉过基尔伯特让他平躺在自己身边，基尔伯特这么做了，拉上被子贴近了伊万。

“我在想我们。”基尔伯特转过头去拧了拧伊万的鼻子，他才不管对方疼不疼呢，他只是觉得这么做会让自己觉得好玩。

“想我们做什么，我们又没有办法改变历史。你看我压根就没有把沙皇将死的信息告诉他，而就算你知道未来是个什么样子也不可能去把解决方案告诉你那里的指挥官。”伊万任由自己的鼻子被基尔伯特拧着，他接着说下去，“如果我们说了那事情才真是大了，我们会……”

“我们会消失，因为历史不再朝着那个方向演进，我们甚至只能在会议上成为点头之交，而我们心里并不愿意事情变成这样。”基尔伯特接过伊万的话茬，但他还是伤心难过，他想到自己还要再经历一次国家的失败就顿觉悲伤。

“基尔伯特，嘿亲爱的，看着我。”伊万转过去凝视基尔伯特，对方也转过来看着他，他的眼眶泛红，很显然马上就要落泪，伊万没怎么见过基尔伯特落泪，他以前甚至都以为他不会流泪，碰到什么事情都不会哭。“你是个局外人，你知道的，你对此无能为力，因为你根本就不是这个时间的人，所以你没有必要把一切的过错都揽到自己身上，我们只要看着、再次经历就可以了。”伊万把基尔伯特揽进怀里，拍拍对方的后背来安慰他，基尔伯特吸了吸鼻子之后没再说什么，他看了看伊万，之后又玩起了他的手指头。

“我们会失败，这是肯定的。”他又开口，伊万叹口气然后捏起基尔伯特的脸颊。

“当然，这不是事实吗？而我已经要退出这场争斗，专心搞我的革命。”他又把基尔伯特揽得紧了些，基尔伯特松开伊万的手指翻了个白眼，伊万只好再拍拍他。“睡吧，安心地睡一会儿吧。”他这句话是说给基尔伯特听的，但实际上更像是说给自己听，“睡一觉以后什么都会好了，一切都会好起来的。”

基尔伯特在夜晚的时候醒过来，他不知道自己在伊万身旁睡了多长时间，但他这个时候必须是要走了，他转过头靠着微弱的光线看着伊万平静的睡脸，他凝视了有很长一段时间，然后他亲了亲伊万的唇角，小心地拉开伊万圈住自己的胳膊，他掀开被子从床上下来，摸索到自己脱在床边的衣服。基尔伯特扣完最后一颗扣子想要离开的时候伊万翻了一个身，他被吓了一跳，但是伊万并没有睁开眼睛喊他的名字，于是他便放心地推开门离开了这里，他在下楼的时候捂住自己的嘴，这样就不会哭出声音了，他实在是舍不得这片刻的温存时间，但是他不能就此逗留，他还要回到他应该到的位置上去，他还要伪装成他属于这个时间。基尔伯特现在多么希望自己是一个人类，而不是国家的代表，但是这是不可能发生的事情，他无法选择自己的出身，只能无条件地接受这个身份，这个让他既爱又恨的身份。

伊万其实已经醒了，在基尔伯特拉开他的手臂的时候，他知道对方要走，他想阻挠，但是他脑中尚存的理智告诉他不能去阻挠，于是他便躺在床上，听基尔伯特抽泣着穿好他的衣服。他第一次近距离听基尔伯特哭出声音，尽管对方将那声音压得极为细小，但是在这静谧的时刻，任何的声音都会被放大一千万倍，伊万听着那声音再次入眠，他不知道基尔伯特是何时离开的，他只是又睡了过去。

基尔伯特走在夜间安静的大街上，当他走回指挥部的时候已经是第二天的早上，他没有回答任何人的问题，只是回到自己的房间然后锁上门。他在抽屉里找出他的配枪，上膛，然后对准自己的太阳穴，他闭上眼等候自己扣下扳机，但最后他没有这么做，他只是慢慢垂下了那个拿着枪的手，手枪从他手中脱落掉到了地上，基尔伯特没有去捡起那把枪，他在椅子中坐下，将头埋进他的手掌，这个时候他又有一种崩溃了的感觉，他到现在都没有明白为什么自己会碰上这样的事情，一遍又一遍去经历他以前的事情，这是一个梦吗？其实他正躺在伊万家中的客厅地板上，闭着眼等待着死神亲吻他的唇，但是这些他再次经历的事件与场景实在是太过逼真，逼真到他真的把自己的情感带入其中。他在回到二战那会儿的时候还牢牢记得这一点，他无权修改历史，但是现在回到了这里，基尔伯特开始想如果他将那些问题告诉指挥官们会怎样，历史会改写吗？他可以回到未来去吗？但是伊万却依旧对他说“你不能这样”，这让基尔伯特处在精神崩溃的边缘，这样子的感受实在是太无助了，他知道一切，却不能说出口，那些现在可以被称得上为“机密”的东西他必须要放在心里，表面上再装出一副一无所知的样子，他得要时时刻刻绷紧他的脸，在看到那些烂熟于心的东西的时候也要这样，唯有这样他才能保全自己的性命，这是他为了活下去而不得不向神明妥协的事情。基尔伯特想从地上捡起他的枪，但是他的手是在颤抖的，第一次没有成功，他算是勾到了把手，但是那玩意儿再次从他手中脱来开重新掉在地上，基尔伯特并没有气恼，他又去捡，把枪放到桌面上，盯着看了一会儿，然后重新丢回他的抽屉之中。

伊万还在柏林的时候他们又见了几面，大部分时间就是在附近的树林散步，伊万隐隐察觉出基尔伯特有些不对的地方，他眼睛中的紫色更加重了，而他也想自暴自弃一般将自己依附在伊万身上，他总是挤出一种古怪的笑容，一种不想笑又硬要笑的表情，从他嘴角的弧度伊万看不出任何的愉快。“如果不高兴就别笑了。”伊万最终这么说，他实在是看不下去基尔伯特这么折腾，当他说出那句话的时候基尔伯特的笑容就更加深，可是那也更假，对方最后放弃了强撑他的笑脸，恢复到了较为正常的样子。伊万觉得基尔伯特更像是要逃避什么东西，他总喜欢往树林深处走，有那么几次伊万甚至都快跟不上他的速度，他曾想过万一基尔伯特把他扔在这令人分不清方向的树林里怎么办，这林子并不是非常大，但对于伊万来说他可能也没有办法从这里走出去，在他看来，这些树都是一模一样的，好在基尔伯特还算记得他的身旁跟着另一个人，他会走走停停，等着伊万赶上他。然后他们会在基尔伯特意兴阑珊的时候坐在林中的大石块上，只有被幽静完全包围的时候基尔伯特才会展露出一点点的快乐，冬天已经没有什么鸟了，他们就听一些不去过冬的鸟儿在树上啼叫，那些鸟儿的叫声总是悲伤多于喜悦，后来伊万就不想再听下去，他在太阳要沉下地去的时候拉了基尔伯特按照他们来时的线路离开，伊万更想称呼这个为“回到现实”，他知道基尔伯特是想借此逃避这一切，但是他不得不把对方拉出来回到他应该在的地方。

伊万回去之后沙皇问他这几周都去了哪里，“只是去处理一点私事，陛下。”他是这么回答的，在他转身离开之前听见沙皇有些不高兴地大声抱怨了一句“希望你在做你应该做的事情”，伊万停下了自己的脚步，但是没有回过头去看他的沙皇。所有人都看着他们的国家阁下，甚至连尼古拉二世都有些许的紧张，不知道伊万会做出些什么举动，但最终伊万只是十分有礼貌地回复了一句“那是自然”，然后他离开，只留给众人一个难以捉摸出情感的背影。伊万不用再对他的沙皇说些什么，因为说再多的话都是没有用的，他看过时间，过不了多久他的国就会天翻地覆，他只要在一旁看着就可以了。

而接下来就真的如同伊万所料，其实并不是他所料，只是历史是这么发生的罢了，从他来到这个时间起就有规模大小不同的罢工示威，这都是序幕，而伊万并不关心序幕，他此时甚至都不关心进程。在一月份的时候他在德国，在和基尔伯特在廉价旅馆的床上抵死缠绵，在柏林四周的树林里游走，直到了他应该回来的时候才去见了几个人，但他只是坐在他们对面，双手交叠着放在桌面上听他们在那里讲述他们所构想出来的理想社会。伊万听着，那些话他在以前就听他们听过，而这些人也是以前就找到过他的人，只是这一次换做伊万去找到他们，主动去听他们的理想。他这么做是有一个缘由的，他是想知道自己当初这么坚持在这片土地上实践一个与别的地方截然相反的模式是否是正确的，伊万也在寻找这个答案，并且一直追寻下去。

基尔伯特是在四月份的时候与那个人一同到达俄罗斯的，伊万算好了时间去站台上接他们，他看着基尔伯特跳下火车，这个场景令他想起自己三个月前只身一人跑到德国去，不知道自己在对方眼里是个什么样子，脑中也有同现在自己看着他所想到的词汇一样的东西吗？基尔伯特身上的气息在他看来就是不同于这个时代的，尽管没有人察觉出来，但是伊万可以感知得到，他还是遵守了与自己定下的小小承诺，没有将那些事情告诉这个时代的人。基尔伯特并没有抬头看伊万，而是转过身去看跟随着在他身后走下来的人，伊万知道他是谁，并不需要谁来做什么介绍，那就是带着他走上未来那条道路的人，是革命者，是先驱者。

伊万把基尔伯特拉到一旁去说话，他故意压低了声音好不让旁边的那些人听见。“又是你亲自送他来的？我以为你会去前线指挥战役。”他故意这么说，好听基尔伯特亲口告诉他没有将那些秘密泄露出去，基尔伯特白了他一眼，用不是很好的语气反问他“前一次不就是我来的？”，伊万笑笑也不说话，拉着他便往外走，基尔伯特任由他拉着一直往前，他没有做出任何反抗的动作，这在别人眼里是一件非常奇怪的事情，因为总有那么一句话在流传，说普鲁士阁下对俄罗斯阁下深恶痛绝，从来没有人见过他们私下里的样子。

“我在这里要住很久，你把我放哪儿？”基尔伯特在别人看不见的角落里去咬伊万的耳朵，伊万让他住到自己现在的住所里去，他们在进门之后就吻起来，但是基尔伯特这一次的吻中像是带了更多一层的情感，伊万感觉他的情绪波动有些大，他的吻急促而又迫切，可这是不正常的，不符合基尔伯特一贯以来的理智形象。“你在想什么？”伊万问他，基尔伯特转身离开去厨房找点吃的，他说“在想你”，但伊万知道这不是他的真实想法，基尔伯特不会在这种时候想他和他们，他不会在白天思考，会把这些问题放到夜里，伊万曾见到过基尔伯特坐在他的床上盯着虚空发呆，但他实际上是在想些不找边际的东西，伊万喊他来睡，基尔伯特只是摇摇头，梦呓般地说“不”。

“你肯定不在想我。”伊万笑着去帮基尔伯特切面包，基尔伯特不断地点头说“我的确是在想你”，但是伊万就是不肯相信，他太熟悉对方了，这一定是他用来搪塞自己的借口。基尔伯特不知道该怎么对伊万解释他现在所想的东西，那是一个会被冠以“疯狂”的举动，他到俄罗斯来，要住到阿芙乐尔号的炮声出现在这里，他想亲耳听听那炮声，亲眼看这场革命是如何在俄罗斯的土地上进行的，然后他就可以安然死去，跳进涅瓦河中，再不知前往另一个什么时间。他说不出口，不知道伊万会不会接受他的想法，所以他现在只能站在伊万家的厨房中处理这些三明治，等待那一天的到来。

等炮声真正到来的时候基尔伯特正和伊万在尼古拉耶夫桥畔看着，他亲眼目睹着这场革命正式开始，伊万也一样注视着这一切，尽管这是他的第二次。基尔伯特附在伊万耳边说“我们走近一些”，然后他们就往桥上走去，基尔伯特跑得更加快些，一段时间后当他们走到正中心，基尔伯特便让伊万停在他所在的地方不要动，然后朝向桥的边缘慢慢走了过去，翻过栏杆站在最危险的地方。

“你说我要跳下去吗？现在跳下去的话没有人会跑过来施救，他们都忙着更重要的事情。”基尔伯特没有转头看伊万，只是死死盯着河面，他所听见的只有风声，并没有伊万冲他的叫喊。伊万想要冲上前去拉住基尔伯特，但是他的双腿却像是被胶着住了，动弹不得，他只能眼睁睁地看着基尔伯特跳了下去，跳进了在伊万的国土上流淌的涅瓦河。 


	6. Chapter 6

“你醒了？衣服放在另一边自己去拿吧。”基尔伯特的声音响起来的时候伊万正好睁开眼睛，他挣扎着坐起身来四周看看，浑身都是湿哒哒的，看起来就像是被人扔进了水中。“原来你也是和我一样折腾死自己的，你也跳进了那河里去？瞧你这一副落水狗的样子。”基尔伯特的语气中有些不屑，但实际上开心得很。

“我们在哪里？”伊万穿好了衣服凑到基尔伯特身边去烤火，对方正在烤两条鱼，香味弥漫在空气之中。“你忘了？1762年6月，你真的什么都不记得？”基尔伯特揶揄他，伊万听了倒也明白了他们现在所在的时间，伊万又往基尔伯特那边挤了挤，嬉皮笑脸地不断贴近他。

“你干吗！”基尔伯特差点把手中烤得半熟的鱼扔出去，伊万才不管这些，直接伸出手拦腰抱住了他。“我们不是盟友了吗？促进一下感情嘛，基尔伯特你不是常说要和自己的盟友搞好关系吗？”他这么赖在对方身上不走，基尔伯特也奈他不得，自顾自地又处理起那两条鱼。“你稍微离我远一点可以不可以？很热啊。”基尔伯特腾出一只手去推伊万，对方扁扁嘴挪到了旁边去，但是基尔伯特感觉又有些尴尬，最后喊了伊万再坐回到他身边来。

“你家那蠢蛋彼得还真是愚蠢，居然放弃那么好的机会反而向我们这里倒戈。”基尔伯特拿下烤好的鱼戳了戳一旁盯着他看的伊万，“别看了，你都看了那么多些年了还没看够？”但是说这话的时候脸上却有难掩的微笑，脸红红的，不知道是真的略微有些害羞还是被明亮的火光映照成这个样子。

伊万一边接过烤鱼一边回答“那是他喜欢你”，说这话的时候他觉得自己说了一句假话，他也是清楚当时的，自己不知道怎么就鬼使神差地想要倒戈了去帮助基尔伯特，那才有了彼得三世的上台，众所周知他就是一个傻蛋，伊万也清楚这一点，但他还是与叶卡捷琳娜一起将这位无用的王上送上宝座。一切都在他们的操控之中，伊万在心底里暗暗这么想，这也是他以前就有的想法。其实对于基尔伯特存在更多探知欲的并不是彼得三世，而是更为直接的伊万本人，那个时候伊万还没有从真正意义上地认识到这种奇妙的情感是什么，他只是想要多看一眼基尔伯特，哪怕就多一眼也是可以。

“他那是崇拜我老爹。”基尔伯特没理睬伊万对他开的玩笑，他吃鱼的时候顺便怀念了一下菲特烈大帝，那个人是他唯一一个在心中称呼为“王”的男人，他的老爹却说他是他的臣仆，甘愿为基尔伯特奉献出他的一切。他哼了一声，但那只是为了要掩藏心中的喜悦，伊万在一旁看看他，大致也猜到基尔伯特在想些什么，他们越是往回倒退就越会去怀念以前的那些人与事情。

“我们今天要在这里睡上一晚吗？我们的军队呢？”伊万把鱼骨头扔在地上，他站起身来活动了一下自己疲软的筋骨，舒展了一下四肢，随后打了一个哈欠，基尔伯特抹了抹嘴上的油回答了今天他们的确是要睡在这儿。“还好我们有换下来的衣服，刚刚也烘得半干了，况且六月的天气正适宜，夜晚也并不冷。”基尔伯特说完话后便率先躺下，伊万也在他身边一并横了下来，两人头靠着头看在这个战争年代难得平静的夜晚，然后基尔伯特先睡熟了过去，他没有梦到未来的事情，反而是梦到了一些现在身处的这个时代的事情，在他的梦中伊万曾与他拔剑相向，而又是场景也会切换成他们背靠着背击溃共同的敌人，他下意识地翘起了嘴角，那是他在这些日子中做到过的最美好的梦了。

伊万醒得很早，他便站起身来先活络了一下自己的身体，在一条无名的小河边随意走动了一会儿，基尔伯特还没有醒，伊万就沿着河畔自己散起步来。他看着太阳从地平线下升起，伊万停下自己的脚步，注视着那红日不断向上升起，然后他又走回去，回到仍睡着的基尔伯特身边，伊万把对方摇醒，睡梦被打断的基尔伯特咒骂了几声以后还想闭眼睡一会儿，伊万就继续摇他，直到他不耐烦了吼了一句“做什么”。伊万忽略掉基尔伯特的怒吼，指着那缓缓上升的太阳给基尔伯特看，对方揉揉眼睛，之后也是一副呆滞的样子，很显然基尔伯特并没有看过多少次日出，或许对方并不是一个爱好早起的人，也说不定他从来都没有在意过这个。但是现在基尔伯特呆傻般地盯着那轮红日看，他看到清晨的浓雾被阳光撕裂开来，那是一种他从未见识过的场景，基尔伯特不是没有机会，他也并不是一个爱拖沓、睡懒觉的人，可是他就是从来都不注意这个，他从未被这样的场景震惊过。伊万与基尔伯特两人便呆立在湖边静静地看完了日出的整个过程，基尔伯特更像是在其中找到了一些之前丢失的东西，例如摸不着的某种信仰，并不是对神明的，而是对自然的，他还找回了他的一些拼劲，这着实奇怪，心中像是有股无法被用尽的能量，基尔伯特不知道是什么时候丢失它们的，但是现在他又重新拥有了。

“我们再坐一会儿吧。”基尔伯特拉住了想要寻找回军的道路的伊万，他从昨晚露营的地方翻找出两把佩剑，那是原本应该在这个时代的伊万与基尔伯特两人的佩剑，他拿过那把自己曾经的剑，抽出来看了看，然后把另外一把丢给伊万。“来比试一下？看看技艺有没有生疏。”基尔伯特站起来用剑撑着地，伊万看他此时一扫之前一次“旅行”的烦躁与忧愁，心里面也不禁高兴起来，他拿过自己的那把抽出来，摆好姿势等待着对方的率先进攻。基尔伯特的身手还是像原先那样矫健，伊万也没有放松他的警惕，就像他们无数次在战场上的交锋那样，他还是绷紧了自己的每一根神经，巧妙地与基尔伯特周旋着。这实在是一场令人激动的比试，只有他们二人，身旁没有其他人围着观看，但是他们就是想要这样子的氛围，两个国家在清晨的湖边进行一场小小的对决，持续了很长的一段时间，直到两人都累得放下了剑喘着气，伊万把剑往地上一扔便坐了下来说是“打不动了”，基尔伯特虽然还强撑着一直叫着“再来一次”，实际上他的体力也已经不行，最后他也丢了剑坐下来摇着头笑着说“老了”。伊万抬起头看他，反驳说并不是他们老了而是时代进步了，基尔伯特觉得他们就是老了，他拍着伊万的背说“我们是不是该走了”。基尔伯特想的其实非常简单，他明显察觉到自己的技术之类都已经退步，相信伊万也是这么觉得的，这不是时代在进步，就是他们在逐渐老去，死亡是必然的，只不过是时间的早晚罢了。但是伊万并不是那个应该死去的人，他还有那么多的时间，他总有办法的，尽管他一直在迷雾中挣扎，但伊万不应该同基尔伯特一样是必然要在那个时间点死去的，一想到这个他的眼中就会带上忧愁，基尔伯特只想了一会儿就站起身来，甩甩手从他的衣服里掏出一把小匕首，走近伊万去拥抱了他。

他们再次相遇是在伊万随着彼得一世来到欧洲的土地时候，基尔伯特心里十分激动，没有想到他们会回到这段时间来，但是他在表面上还是要装出一副不以为然的样子，那是他当时的态度，看不起那个从北方来的土包子，可是现在就不同啦，基尔伯特心里总想见见伊万现在会是怎么样子，他会怎么伪装，这都是能让他雀跃起来的地方。他当然可以一眼就辨别出那些伪装，基尔伯特对伊万知根知底，又怎么会不记得那时候伊万是怎样的呢？在伊万对上基尔伯特的眼睛之后基尔伯特咧开嘴笑了一下，但是伊万却撇过头去不理睬他，像是在生气，基尔伯特也没有恼，知道上一次是自己的错，便也没有再纠缠下去。

“伊万！”他穿过走廊跑向对方，但是伊万依旧没有理睬他，径直大厅的方向走去，基尔伯特跟在他后面持续不停地喊他的名字，直喊得伊万烦了才转过身来。“你叫我叫这么热络做什么，到时候还不是把我一刀捅死。”伊万是有些生基尔伯特的气，他这么对自己真不公平，他可以在重新回到一战的时候丢下他自己先去死，也可以在上一次拥抱自己的时候将他捅死在他们比试之后，伊万心里有些难过，他搞不明白基尔伯特是怎么想的，他只觉得这不公平，为什么对方就可以对自己做出这样的事情？

“对不起啦，之前是我的问题。”基尔伯特挠挠头乞求着伊万的原谅，“欢迎来到夏洛特堡，你还记得这里吧？”他岔开之前的那个话题转而提出另外一个，伊万点点头，他当然记得这里，夏洛特堡，日后基尔伯特的国王还将他的琥珀宫送给了自己，对方倒是难得在当时对自己亲善的一个国家。一想到这里伊万就放宽了一点心，但他还是有些不太愉快，脸面上没有表现出来，看在基尔伯特这幅诚恳的表情上他也就不再多说什么了。

俄普两国形成一个联盟为了共同对付北方雄狮瑞典，基尔伯特总向他抱怨贝瓦尔德怎样怎样，听得伊万耳朵上都生起了一层茧子，但这不过是基尔伯特的老话重提罢了，他总是会很轻易地就受时局的影响，不是之前的那个基尔伯特，是现在的他，现在他总会让很多东西影响他的情绪。“你应该淡定一点的，基尔伯特，你只是这里的旁观者罢了。”伊万好心地提醒他，基尔伯特也就不再说话，喝下一些酒之后就躺在伊万的膝盖上想要睡觉，伊万去捏基尔伯特的脸，让他稍稍放松一点，基尔伯特被瘙痒弄得吃吃笑起来，然后他跳起来和伊万扭打到一起，军帐外的守军听到声音连忙跑进来看发生了什么事，他们看到他们的两个不让人省心的国家阁下正像小孩子一样扭打在一起，于是他们想来劝开两个人却被吼了“不要靠近”。基尔伯特其实没有怎么下重手，他只想开个玩笑罢了，但是伊万就不同了，他的神经紧张，以为基尔伯特又要把自己弄死，便打得有点狠，很快就改变了局面，在一拳将基尔伯特揍飞出去后他就意识到这只是一个玩笑，伊万疾跑几步到基尔伯特身边，对方正捂着脸在地上呻吟着，但实在是太假了，伊万笑出声并拿脚去踢了踢自己的伙伴，基尔伯特被这么一踢就叫得更大声了，四周围着的守卫刚想冲上来又被伊万的手势阻止。“他没有事的。”伊万这么对他们的守卫这么说，然后自己蹲下身子来用手指戳了戳还在假装受伤的基尔伯特。“你还好吗？”他明知故问，但是基尔伯特就是在装，依旧回了句“你觉得我还好吗”，伊万一边把他捞起来一边说“我觉得你很好”，这才让基尔伯特放下手从地上自己爬起来。

“真没意思，你配合我一下不成？”基尔伯特吃瘪的表情伊万是百看不厌，他便又伸出手去扯基尔伯特的脸颊，对方直呼疼，伊万也不管，兀自扯着。“疼疼疼，你快松手啊混蛋！”最后基尔伯特挥了挥自己的拳头才逼得伊万松开手，旁边的守卫看两位国家阁下没有事就摇着头出去了，他们是没搞明白为何战场上这么威风的两个人平日里会是这幅模样。“我们算扯平了好不好？这下谁都不欠谁了。”基尔伯特一边揉着自己的脸一边这么说，伊万思考了一下佯装不同意：“我才打了你一拳，这不够。”基尔伯特有些脱力地往后倒，伊万手快抓住了他，基尔伯特小心翼翼地问“真的吗”，显然他想再补偿点什么给伊万，伊万大笑起来，拉过基尔伯特亲了一下，这就算是他从他那里讨要来的补偿了。

除了在军帐里说些话以外他们也会跑到附近去散步，有的时候他们就在薄暮时分溜出去，逃过守卫的眼目跑向他们找到的一些不错的地方。他们经常到半山上去，如果是要看日落就会更提前一些从军帐中出来，跑到山顶的时候正好可以赶上太阳西沉，基尔伯特与伊万在这里看过了日落，和之前所看的日出不一样的景色，说来基尔伯特倒是一直看日落，伊万却不怎么注意这个，他以前总觉得这没有日出好看，有种奄奄一息的感觉，让他心里并不是十分好受，但是他还是陪着基尔伯特看了一次又一次，直到他也有些喜欢上这种感觉，全身心都放松下来。

“我们从这里跳下去怎么样？看看我们接下来会回到那个时间？”伊万在有一天的傍晚扭头冲基尔伯特这么问，他那个时候沐浴在夕阳的金光里面，基尔伯特看不清他的表情，但是伊万的语气是激动的，他看上去跃跃欲试，早就不怕会带来剧痛的死亡。基尔伯特思考了一下开玩笑说我们不会是要回到我们出生的时候，伊万也笑着说他怎么知道自己是如何出生的呢。

“就是不知道才要去确认一下啊，其实我好奇很久了，我们好像是从有意识起就在大陆上漂泊，我们心中有个名字，到了固定时间我们就是我们心中的那个人，但是我们是从哪里来的呢？我们被什么人生下来还是我们是神创，这点真是令人想不明白啊。”基尔伯特走到伊万身边，探头看向山崖下面，他有些眩晕，一头就快要栽下去，但他及时稳住了自己的重心，然后他主动拉起了伊万的手。

“准备好了？”伊万问他，基尔伯特点点头，然后他们就牵着手迎着那金光往前迈进了两步，跳下了山崖。 


	7. Chapter 7

“所以是楚德湖？”基尔伯特站起身来的时候大声笑起来，“最后我们还是没有办法得知我们是怎么诞生于这个世界上的吗？我们得知甚至决定我们的死亡，却没有办法知道我们的出生？太荒谬了，这太荒谬了。”基尔伯特摇着头在冰面上四处转悠，伊万倒是笑笑，拉过基尔伯特要离开湖面。他们在冰面上走了挺久的时间，奇怪的是现在没有条顿骑士团的人在场，也没有伊万这边的人在，整个冬日冰封了的楚德湖就是寂静的，这也是一个平静的夜，是伊万与基尔伯特都喜欢的夜。他们找了东西坐在林边生起火，基尔伯特本就有些怕冷，当初在苏联那么多些年依旧没有改变这一点，伊万就脱下自己的围巾给对方裹上，基尔伯特裹了一阵便拆开一部分重新缠到伊万脖子上，伊万凑过来与他挤在一起盯着火苗看，他们无所事事，也饥肠辘辘，但是现在哪有什么食物可以寻找，身上也没有干粮什么的。

“你当年估计就掉在那个方位。”伊万伸出手指去比了比湖面上的一个地方，“你可真是狼狈，也蛮傻的，这么重的铠甲，那么多的人，一股脑儿地全都翻进湖里去了，还得让我把你捞上来。”基尔伯特顺着伊万指的方向看了看，他给了伊万一个肘击，他还是十分在意这件事情的，简直就是他的人生中的一大耻辱，这场失利真是大，他损失了大部分的精英，而自己也差点死在湖里。基尔伯特还记得自己当年的那种感受，他全身被浸泡在寒冷彻骨的水中，冻得他不停发颤，意识也逐渐模糊起来，但是就算是这样他也紧咬着自己的唇坚决不吐露出一句求救或者是投降的话语。其实是他亲手将他的士兵们推入这样的困窘局面的，但是他依旧不会求饶，他是基尔伯特，从来不向敌人低下他的头颅。他的耳边还能响起另外一个软糯的童音，当时也是小小的伊万趴在冰窟窿上面问他的状况，他的语气基尔伯特并不喜欢，那其中有一种诡异的骄傲与狂妄，虽然也带上了些许关心，但是基尔伯特就是不肯松口，直到他的意识真的快要全部远离他，他也无法听到伊万的话语，以为对方已经随着他的部队离开。但在基尔伯特都快要放弃希望的时候有人正使出很大的力气将他捞出水面，他出来之后就在冰面上咳嗽，想把肺部的水全部咳出来，在这个时候伊万又用他的双手掐上了他的脖子。“都和你说过不要在湖面上打了吧，你看这多危险，为什么你就不肯听我说话呢？”那个时候伊万死命地掐着，看着小骑士在自己身下拼命挣扎的样子，那是一种垂死挣扎，他相信对方一定听到了死亡迫近的脚步声。伊万看到对方的脸从苍白又憋得通红，他想自己为何会突然心软就救下了对方，而现在又想要掐死基尔伯特，而后他松开了自己的手，基尔伯特得以自由呼吸之后便咳得更为厉害了，他上气不接下气地又放了点狠话给伊万，伊万只是微笑着听着，他知道对方现在已经没有多少实力了，而他已经开始期待下一次他们之间的交锋了。

“你又在想些什么？”伊万其实是知道基尔伯特又想起了他们的第一次见面，他是觉得那次会面愉悦至极，但是对于基尔伯特来说就不是那一回事儿了，他明显看到基尔伯特的脸色沉了下来，显然是回忆到了不好的事情。

“你当时拿手掐我脖子！哪有这样救人的！”基尔伯特甩开伊万想要拥抱住他的手大吼起来，这一吼惊吓到了一些在冬日还可以行动的动物，它们从林中窜出来——大多数是兔子，急匆匆地跑过这坐着的两个人。“我们那个时候不是敌对方吗？我当然是要置你于死地，不这样的话我自己的性命就堪忧了。”伊万又重新伸手去抱住基尔伯特，这一次对方没有甩开他，但是脾气与态度还是很糟糕。“那你干脆把我扔在湖里算了，反正我要么被冻死要么被淹死，你也可以除掉一个心头大患。”基尔伯特郁闷地抱臂又往旁边坐了坐，不开心地嘟囔着，其实他大部分已经释怀了，但是现在想来还是不太舒服，大概这就是胜者与败者之间的心理差距，未来的他已经成熟了，面对输赢都能用一颗较为平常的心来对待，不被暂时的失败蒙蔽了双眼，也不会被一时的成功冲昏了头脑，但是这是在他幼年时期发生的一场战役，对于基尔伯特来说意义至关重要，而这也是他当时不成熟的表现。基尔伯特叹着气靠向伊万，伊万并没有说什么话去安慰他，没有这个必要，基尔伯特永远能够迅速调整过来自己的，就像他现在已经慢慢看开了。

“我们接下去做什么？还要凿个冰窟窿，足够大的窟窿，然后手拉着手跳进去吗？”伊万调侃他，基尔伯特摇摇头，他不是很想再去寻找他们诞生的场景，他突然之间就觉得寻找那个是毫无意义的。

“我们的诞生毫无意义对吗？我们不必要知道，只有我们的死亡才是最重要的，他们要求我们死去，或许是阿尔弗雷德的意思，但那更可能是一种神谕，伊万我是有信仰的，我总是相信我们的上帝，他是在看着这一切的，他想让谁死去，谁就逃脱不了这样的命运。”基尔伯特拉着伊万站起来，“说不定我们就是被神选中需要离开的两个人，我们只要放心地走就可以了，不需要再去想什么，我们已经成为局外人了。”伊万跟着站起来之后他们便往树林深处走了去，不再寻求任何死亡的方法，也不再寻找任何可以回到未来去的办法，他们就这么消失在树林深处，像被神召一样，完成了自己的使命，在历史之中隐藏了起来。

他们从昏暗的傍晚走来，一直走着他们的路，交错或是平行，而现在是他们的黎明，他们来到了最初始的地方。如果说他们在黄昏时分死去是他们的必然，那么回到黎明来获得新生也是必然，他们将在这里活下去，直到下一个黄昏的来临，然后循环往复，一次又一次地重新启程，演绎着他们的辉煌，经历他们的衰败，但他们总是在一起的，就是从这里开始，直到那时候结束，他们一直都是两个人。

从黄昏到黎明，这不过是一段他们必经的时间罢了。 


End file.
